


Animal

by DevilJesus



Category: SpeXial (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Protectiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Whilst escaping from their previous overrun pack, Simon and Sam stumble across a new pack. One that has a leader with a high interest in Omegas.





	1. Chapter 1

Wes- Alpha

Simon - Omega

Wayne - Alpha

Sam - Omega

Win - Alpha

Matthew - Beta

Teddy - Beta

Dylan - Beta

ZhiWei - Beta

Evan - Omega

Ian - Alpha

Riley - Beta

They'd been running for hours, the grass below their feet soggy and difficult. The younger of the two yelped suddenly as he fell to the ground, his blonde head shaking. 

 

"ZiHong!" The elder of the two came racing back a worried look on his face. "Are you hurt?" 

 

The blonde shook his head taking the hand offered to him, "how much further?" 

 

The brunette chuckled fondly, "until we're far away." They'd been running for the past few hours, their previous home had been taken over by a new pack. 

 

Simon and Sam had known each other since they were children, the younger being a lot more carefree than Simon. Sam stood back up on shaky legs, they were both exhausted. 

 

The sounds of shuffling made their eyes widen, Simon gestured for them to keep running allowing the younger to go in front of him. 

 

The sounds of people running behind them could be heard. Simon felt his heart beat faster, he could see Sam slowing down up ahead. 

 

They had come to a clearing, if they ran out the trees they would be spotted. 

 

The sudden sound of growling made them both turn around eyes wide, an alpha was stood there two betas by his side. 

 

He glanced the two up and down sensing what they were, "not easy to come across these days, omegas." 

 

Simon stood in front of Sam, using himself to protect the younger; "stay back, we don't want trouble." 

 

He could see more betas enter, surrounding them as the alpha walked forwards. Simon noticed the alphas attention was on Sam. 

 

"Get em," Simon tried fighting back as the betas reached for them, but he had no strength left to do so. 

 

The alpha watched as the two omegas were placed in the carriage, the blonde one looked more frightened as the brunette still fought back. 

 

"I wonder why they're out here?" One of the betas inquired, his orange hair blowing in his face. 

 

Another tilted his head as he watched Simon pull against the carriage bars, "he's pretty feisty." 

 

"Teddy, Dylan, up front!" The alpha called making the two betas move. "We'll see how feisty he really is." 

 

Simon observed the route as they were taken away, they seemed to be heading east, he felt Sam shiver next to him. "You okay?" 

 

"What do they want from us?" Sam snapped slightly, annoyance in his tone. 

 

"If you weren't trespassing on our land, this wouldn't have happened," the alpha told them, still his gaze only on Sam. 

 

Simon glared back at the man pulling Sam closer to him. They both looked up at the sight of light, they were heading into a village. 

 

There were many homes in the village as well as a large fire, Simon could see they were heading towards a large house; probably where the village leader was. 

 

The carriage stopped abruptly, making the two omegas crash into each other. Simon watched as the betas headed towards the door of the carriage rope in their arms. 

 

As soon as the door opened, Simon lashed out, punching the betas and fighting against them; "Sam! Run!" The younger nodded jumping out the carriage and heading away. 

 

He almost made it half way before the alpha caught him, his stigma higher than that of the omega. "Let me go!" 

 

The alpha quickly pushed Sam back towards the betas grabbing some rope and managing to bound the omega, he made sure it wasn't too tight. 

 

It took three betas to bound Simon, he struggled as they did, the omega ending up on the floor with the betas above. The sound of the house door opening made them all look. 

 

An extremely powerful alpha stood there, his aura making everyone bow their heads slightly. He was dressed in fine materials, his brown hair blowing in the breeze. 

 

Simon glared up at the man as he walked towards them a hard frown on his handsome face. 

 

"Wayne, what's going on?" 

 

The alpha holding Sam gave the omega over to Teddy, who was stood above Simon, before heading towards the leader. 

 

"Trespassers, on the northern border," he could see the leader's eyes on the omega on the floor. "Omegas." 

 

The leader chuckled darkly, he passed by Wayne before standing in front of the omegas. 

 

Sam shivered at the man's aura feeling extremely uncomfortable. Simon just glared up at the man. 

 

"Let us go! We are no threat to you!" Simon bellowed standing up and making the betas grab him again. 

 

The leader smirked at the omega watching the anger burn in his eyes. "What is your name?" 

 

Simon scoffed and remained silent, the leader narrowed his eyes before pulling out a dagger. Simon gasped as he held it to Sam's throat. 

 

"S-simon, my name is Simon," the brunette spoke, the leader pulled away from the other omega not noticing Wayne glaring at him. 

 

He put the knife back in it's holder before turning to the brunette, "Simon? What is your true name?" 

 

Simon grit his teeth, "I will not tell you that," the leader just chuckled before turning away, he gestured for Wayne. 

 

"Take them to the omega chambers and have them cleaned," Wayne nodded at the leader's request gesturing for Teddy and the other betas to follow. 

 

Simon struggled as they were led away, "you bastard! Let us go!" The leader just smirked as he watched the rebellious omega go. He licked his lips, things had just got interesting. 

 

-

 

Simon and Sam were placed in a room, known as the omega chambers; there were beds and a kitchenette almost like a small home. 

 

They were both confused until another omega entered, they could sense he was mated, the man smiled at them gently. 

 

"Welcome to your new home. I'm Evan." 

 

The two looked to each other, "new home?" Sam spoke softly his eyes wide as he glanced around. 

 

Evan nodded gently his gaze on Simon as the man glared back at him, "we have no intention of staying here." 

 

"You have no choice, Wes won't let you go when we are so rare," they both frowned at him in confusion. 

 

"Wes?" Sam asked quietly. 

 

"Our leader," Simon could still feel the alphas powerful gaze on him, he shivered before turning back to Evan. 

 

He knew that the other was right, omegas were few these days; many of them in hiding. 

 

Simon sighed, "what does he want from us?" Evan blinked at him before frowning. 

 

"He will probably take one of you as his mate," Simon couldn't stop himself from trembling at that, he could see Sam do so too, "all other omegas that have passed through have been sold." 

 

Simon frowned at that before sitting down, he put his head in his hands glancing at Sam. The younger looked frightened.

 

"ZiHong, don't be afraid, I won't let him hurt you." 

 

Sam blinked up at him shaking his head, "we can't go against something that powerful!" Simon knew that the younger was right but he was determined to fight. 

 

Evan stayed with them the whole night, he told them that he was the only omega in the village and his mate, ZhiWei, was a beta. 

 

"Why didn't Wes take you?" Simon puzzled seeing the other give him a glare. 

 

"Me and ZhiWei were already mated when we joined the pack." 

 

Simon nodded glancing to the side, he could see that Sam had fallen asleep although he still trembled slightly. 

 

"You related?" Evan wondered, watching as Simon covered the younger up with a blanket. 

 

Simon shook his head, "not by blood, but we grew up together," he smiled softly at the sleeping blonde, "he's my brother." 

 

The brunette turned to Evan a determined look in his gaze, "I won't let him get hurt." 

 

Evan just nodded softly before patting Simon's shoulder, "you should rest, tomorrow I will show you the village." 

 

-

 

Wes stared out the window a thoughtful look on his face as he saw the village start to wake up, Wayne glanced to him slightly. 

 

"What's on your mind?" Wayne offered watching the elder alpha chuckle. 

 

Wes stood from his position, heading towards the table Wayne was sat on; leaning against it as his powerful gaze met Wayne's. 

 

"Have Evan bring the omegas to me," Wayne nodded seeing the elders eyes glow mischievously. 

 

He headed out the leader's home, the villagers bowing to him as he headed towards the omega chambers. 

 

Evan was stood outside with ZhiWei, they both turned and bowed to him. 

 

"Good morning, Wayne," Evan spoke softly seeing the alpha glance to the front door of the chamber, "I was just about to wake them up and show them around." 

 

Wayne nodded his head, "Wes wants to see them." Evan noticed that the alpha looked slightly pissed off but didn't say anything. 

 

Nodding his head back to the alpha; Evan suggested, "I'll wake them and bring them straight to Wes." 

 

Content with the idea, Wayne thanked the omega before heading back. 

 

"Wonder what's up with him," ZhiWei commented noticing the alpha seemed out of character. 

 

Evan just shrugged it off before heading into the chamber. He awoke Simon first before the younger omega. 

 

Simon glared when he realised where they still were, he had hoped it was all a bad dream. 

 

"Wes wants to see you," Evan informed them seeing his fellow omegas look on edge. 

 

Evan led the way trough the village, many people giving the two unknown omegas funny looks. 

 

"Why are they looking at us like that?" Sam inquired feeling slightly uncomfortable with the stares. 

 

The elder omega ignored his question making the friends frown at each other. 

 

As they approached the leader's home Simon suddenly felt more aware, he glanced around as they went through the front door.

 

There was a powerful aura in the home, Simon could feel Sam shiver next to him. "It'll be okay," Simon reassured the blonde grabbing his wrist as they continued. 

 

They entered what looked like a large sitting area, two sofas were there and sat upon one was the leader. 

 

Wes glanced up as the omegas entered, Evan bowed at him slightly before pushing the two other omegas into the room. 

 

Simon and Sam glanced around the room as they walked further in. They stopped when they were next to the sofa. Evan bowed his head again before leaving. 

 

The leader glanced up at the two omegas, he smirked when he saw Simon glaring at him as he held Sam slightly behind him. 

 

"Please, sit down," Wes offered seeing the brunette omegas eyes narrow further. 

 

"What do you want from us?" 

 

Wes chucked at the rebellious omega, he was honestly surprised at how defiant the man was; every other omega that had passed by him had either shivered in fear or offered themselves straight away. 

 

"Right now, I want you to sit down so we can talk," Wes coaxed seeing the blonde omega sit down obediently.

 

Sam glanced up at Simon seeing his angry gaze on the alpha, he tugged on the elders arm gently making Simon sit down beside him. 

 

The leader kept his gaze on Simon, Sam glanced between the two before staring at the floor. 

 

"Release us," Simon demanded gritting his teeth as he felt his voice shake slightly at the alphas intense stare. 

 

Wes could see the omegas tremble, his lips curled in a smirk before he sat back against the sofa. "Where have you come from?" 

 

Realising that Simon wasn't going to answer the alpha, Sam piped up, "O-our village was attacked, our friends taken away." 

 

"By who?" Wes frowned slightly seeing Sam's defeated look. 

 

Simon growled slightly making the leader look back to him. "We don't know, we managed to escape." He looked the alpha up and down, "only to be brought to this place," Simon spat glaring at the leader. 

 

Wes chuckled slightly before he stood, Simon quickly followed not wanting the alpha to have the upper hand. 

 

"Evan will show you around and set you up with jobs," Wes informed glancing to them both before settling back on Simon. "You will stay here." 

 

The omegas didn't get a chance to defy as the alpha headed to the door, Evan re entering the room after him. 

 

"Follow me."


	2. 2

They'd now been in the village for a whole week, Simon observed Sam as the younger omega chatted and chuckled with some betas. 

 

The younger had made friends quickly, a beta named Matthew and another named Riley were currently stood with him. 

 

Simon couldn't help but smile as he saw the younger laughing. Sam had almost become part of the village, everyone liked him as he was bubbly and carefree. Simon on the other hand kept to himself, observing people as they went. 

 

They hadn't seen much of the alphas, Matthew had told them that there weren't many of them in the village and that they usually kept to themselves. Matthew himself was already mated to one of them, Win. 

 

"Thanks for the help today guys!" Riley smiled brightly, Simon and Sam had come to help them plant more crops, Evan had told them they needed to work and Matthew had kindly agreed to give them jobs. 

 

The two omegas just smiled back at the young beta, they all turned however when they felt a strong presence. 

 

Wayne stood there a thoughtful look in his eyes, "Wes has requested to see you," he was looking at Simon as he spoke. 

 

The omega frowned slightly, why now? The leader hadn't spoken or even interacted with them all week. 

 

Sam shook slightly before walking towards Wayne, the alpha frowned before putting his hand up, "not you, just Simon." 

 

The omegas glanced to each other, Sam gave Simon a worried look but the elder just nodded in reassurance. 

 

Simon followed Wayne as he headed back up to the main village, them having been in the fields all day. 

 

He could feel his worry increase as they entered the leader's house, Wayne lead him to the sitting area again. 

 

This time the room looked messy, papers and maps everywhere. Wes was stood by the window his arms crossed. 

 

Wayne closed the door behind Simon leaving the omega alone with the alpha. 

 

Glancing around distractingly, Simon noticed the map on the table. He walked closer seeing a red circle, "what's this?" 

 

Wes turned around to face him a serious look on his face as he walked towards the omega. "It's your previous village," Simon frowned as he looked at the location. 

 

"Why is it circled like this?" Simon growled a bad feeling in his gut. 

 

Wes just chuckled slightly before standing in front of the omega, noticing how Simon kept his ground. 

 

"I found out who stole it," Wes answered a slight growl in his tone, watching the younger's face as his eyes widened. 

 

Simon frowned slightly not understanding why the alpha had done it, "what? Who? Why?" 

 

Chuckling at the lost look on the brunettes pretty face, Wes couldn't stop himself, he reached forwards gripping Simon's chin gently making the omega flinch. 

 

Wes stared at the beautiful creature, his skin soft under his fingertips, the omega looked alarmed but didn't push the alpha away. 

 

His eyes blinking as Wes continued staring, the leader could feel his body responding; "I want you," he growled slightly before his instincts took over; pushing the omega down on the sofa. 

 

Simon panicked as he felt the alphas heavy body on top of him, his aura flooding the omegas senses. Wes's hands were grabbing his body and pulling at his clothes. 

 

He struggled slightly before striking the leader across the face, Wes pulled away seeing the anger and defiance in the omegas gaze; "you dare touch me again." 

 

The leader watched as Simon ran out the room, he rubbed his cheek feeling the sting. 

 

Smirking to himself, Wes bit his lip; Simon was defiantly going to be a challenge. He had expected the omega to submit instantly, the fact that he had rejected him made Wes want him more. 

 

Simon ran straight to his chambers, breathing deeply as he shut the door behind him. 

 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, his body had reacted to the powerful alpha, wanting to submit to him. Simon had to use all his willpower to get away. 

 

Sam entered not long after him a concerned look on his face, "ChenXiang? You don't look so good," he kneeled down next to the bed Simon was sat on placing a hand on the elders knee. "What happened?" 

 

Simon just shook his head as he growled, angry at himself. 

 

-

 

Two days later and they were currently sat in Matthew's house, the beta had invited them round after they had finished in the fields, enjoying their company. 

 

"So, tonight there is gonna be a feast, it happens every so often," Matthew informed them, he looked excited making Sam also get hyped. 

 

Simon just chuckled as he watched the younger men chatter, he wouldn't admit it but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Wes. 

 

The leader had told him he wanted him, the thought made Simon feel afraid but he couldn't stop the feeling of anticipation as well. 

 

He knew his omega mind was thinking it was good that such a powerful alpha had shown an interest in him. But at the same time he didn't want it. He didn't want to be owned. 

 

"We'll defiantly be there! Right ChenXiang!" Sam's sparking eyes made him snap out of his thoughts, he just nodded weakly at the younger making him frown slightly, "what's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing," Simon smiled at the younger in reassurance seeing him narrow his eyes but drop the subject, turning back to Matthew and talking with him again. 

 

-

 

The village was alight with people, the atmosphere was amazing; dancing, music and food were giving the village a buzz. 

 

Simon observed from his seat beside Evan, Sam was engaging in small talk with Matthew and his alpha, Win. The alpha looked slightly uncomfortable next to Sam but kept a strong grip on Matthew's waist. 

 

The elder omega had noticed that Wayne kept glancing at Sam through the night, also sending glares at Win when he spoke to Sam. Simon narrowed his eyes but said nothing. 

 

Simon tried to ignore the heated gaze he could feel on him, knowing that it belonged to the leader. 

 

Since the start of the feast, Simon knew that Wes hadn't taken his gaze off him. He could feel the alphas powerful aura even though he was far away. 

 

"You should eat more," Evan commented next to him seeing that the brunette hadn't eaten very much. 

 

Simon just shrugged it off, "its fine, I'm not that hungry anyway," Evan just nodded unconvinced but didn't push it. 

 

The villagers all began singing and dancing, Simon watched them thinking that it looked almost tribal. He kept his gaze on Sam when the younger was pulled up to dance by Riley. 

 

Simon was glad that the younger looked as though he was having fun, he laughed and smiled along with the betas. 

 

Feeling slightly tired and also uncomfortable, Simon stood from his place smiling to Evan; "I think I'm gonna call it a night, can you make sure Sam gets back safe?" 

 

Evan smiled back and nodded, standing up and moving closer to where Sam currently was. 

 

Simon bit his lip as he walked away, he didn't understand why he felt so uncomfortable. Maybe he was just tired. 

 

As he walked back to his chambers he was distracted by a sudden shuffle in the trees. Frowning, Simon headed over only to see a young man stood against a tree; he looked in pain. 

 

"Hey, you okay?" Simon asked, he could tell the younger was an alpha and by the looks of him he was still learning. 

 

The alpha blinked up at him before tilting his head, "you smell good," taken back by the alphas remark, Simon frowned slightly. 

 

"If your just going to be rude, I'll leave." 

 

"N-no! Wait! I'm sorry," the young alpha bowed his head slightly as Simon turned back to him. "I should have held my words." 

 

Simon smiled at the younger, he could still hear the commotion of the villagers in the background, "why aren't you at the feast?" 

 

The alpha looked over Simon's shoulder where the sounds were coming from before his shoulders slumped. 

 

Feeling slightly sorry for the alpha, Simon sighed, "what's your name? I'm Simon." 

 

The alpha blinked, "Ian, my name is Ian." Simon held his hand out for the alpha seeing him step back and gulp. 

 

Confused at the reaction, Simon retracted his hand; "shall we go to the feast together?" 

 

Ian's eyes widened before he smiled softly nodding his head. Simon nodded back before turning around and heading back. 

 

The alpha stood next to him as they walked back, he could see the younger glance to him from time to time. 

 

Matthew was the first one to notice he had returned, "Simon? You're back!" He raised a brow at the young alpha beside Simon, "and with Ian?" 

 

The omega nodded slightly, Ian bowed his head before turning to Simon again, "thank you."

 

Simon watched the young alpha head deeper into the village, a shy smile on his face as he glanced back. 

 

"You should be careful," Evan whispered close to him making Simon face him in confusion. 

 

Evan gestured to where Wes was sat, Simon followed the omegas gaze seeing the leader sat glaring at him with his teeth grit. 

 

Pulling his gaze away quickly, Simon instead tried to find where Sam had gone. 

 

His eyes widened when he saw the younger omega sat talking to Wayne, the alphas attention only on him. 

 

"I thought I asked you to look after him!" Simon growled to Evan darkly. 

 

The other man just chuckled making Simon growl louder, Evan put his hands up defensively, "Sam's the one who approached him first." 

 

Simon blinked at that, Sam usually stayed far away from alphas not wanting anything to do with them. He wondered what was going through the younger's head. 

 

"Can I ask you something?" Simon glanced to Evan as he spoke, the other omega nodded politely; "why were you the only omega?" 

 

Evan blinked slightly before worrying his lip with his teeth, "I told you, all others who passed by were sold."

 

"Why?" Simon pushed wanting to know more about the village, "why didn't the alphas take them?" 

 

"Wes wouldn't allow omegas to stay," Evan answered gently making Simon frown at him. 

 

"Why though?" 

 

Evan shook his head before gripping Simon's hand and pulling him away, he sat them both down away from the ruckus. 

 

Simon growled when he could still feel the elders intense eyes on him. 

 

"He can't control himself," Evan spoke quietly almost like he was afraid they'd be overheard. 

 

Simon frowned slightly, "what do you mean?" He had a bad feeling about all this. 

 

"If he senses an omegas heat, he loses it, Wayne has to lock him away." 

 

Simon gasped at the others words, he knew that their heats could effect alphas badly, but make them mad? 

 

"What about yours?" 

 

Evan blushed slightly before clearing his throat, "luckily when mine come, ZhiWei takes me out of the village and away from Wes."

 

"But why does it effect him so much?" Simon could feel himself shake slightly, this new information making him feel afraid. 

 

"He's powerful, extremely powerful," Evan cautioned making sure his gaze was on Simon's as he spoke, "ZhiWei says it's because of his alpha instincts, they are enhanced."

 

Wrapping his arms around himself, Simon looked away; seeing Sam smiling bashfully at Wayne. 

 

A small smile made its way on his own lips as he watched the younger talk with the alpha. 

 

Evan sighed heavily, "if he's interested in you, he won't let you go until you submit to him." 

 

Glaring at the other omega, Simon stood up abruptly, "I have no intention of becoming that creatures mate." 

 

Evan glanced up at him a worried look in his gaze. "Simon.." 

 

The omega bowed his head to Evan before walking away. Simon headed back into the village seeing that it was in full swing now. 

 

The sun had begun to set bathing the village in a soft orange glow. 

 

He smiled when he saw Ian sat on his own looking slightly out of place. 

 

Heading towards the young alpha, Simon could see him smile as he noticed him. 

 

"Aren't you gonna get some food?" Simon asked gently seeing the alpha chuckle softly. 

 

"Where did you go?" Ian questioned back a shy smile on his face. Simon just shrugged before sitting down beside the younger. 

 

They chatted for a while Simon glancing swiftly at Sam from time to time to make sure he was still alright. 

 

An elder beta lit up a massive fire in the centre of the village, its heat flowing down over making Simon smile at the comfort. 

 

He suddenly felt Ian tense next to him, frowning slightly Simon was about to ask if he was okay when he saw Wes approach them. 

 

Wes had seen too much, the way Simon smiled and chuckled with the younger alpha made Wes growl.

 

Simon had rejected him straight away but now he didn't mind the attention of a younger weaker alpha. 

 

Growling darkly, Wes clenched his fists, Simon was gonna be his even if the omega didn't want it. 

 

He wanted Simon so he'd get him. 

 

The younger alpha bowed his head to the leader when he was close enough. Simon glared up at the man angrily, "what do you want?" 

 

Wes chuckled darkly his aura strong as he glanced down at Simon. The challenging look in the omegas eyes made Wes want him even more, he wanted those eyes on him alone. 

 

"Come with me," Wes demanded watching Simon frown back at him with defiance. 

 

"No."

 

Frustration and also arousal ran through the alpha, he growled slightly watching Simon gulp. 

 

Wes grabbed the omegas arm pulling him up and off his seat, "let me go!" 

 

The villagers all looked to the leader and the struggling omega. Wes pulled Simon by his arm, knowing that he had more strength than the omega. 

 

Wes headed back to his home, Simon tried to pull away but to no avail as the alpha continued. 

 

Sam heard the elder shout and quickly turned only to see Simon being dragged to the alphas house. 

 

Worry ran through him as he stood up, he was stopped by a powerful grip to his wrist. 

 

Turning around, Sam could see it was Wayne that had stopped him. The alpha shook his head, "if you go I can't help you." 

 

Sam frowned but understood what the alpha meant, he wasn't strong enough to go against Wes. 

 

Wes ignored the omegas words as he pushed him into his house and through the rooms until they ended up in the bedroom. 

 

Locking the door behind them, Wes pushed Simon into the room making him stumble. 

 

Simon's eyes darted around the room trying to find some way of escaping. 

 

The room smelt of Wes, his powerful masculine aura made Simon's legs tremble slightly. 

 

"Take off your clothes." 

 

Simon's eyes widened at the alphas words, he growled as threateningly as he could, "fuck you!" 

 

Chuckling darkly, Wes walked towards the smaller man watching him back up, "do as I say and I'll be gentle." 

 

The omega could feel his body shake at the man's imply. Clenching his fists, Simon lashed out hitting the alpha in the jaw as he headed for the door. 

 

The lock wouldn't budge making Simon panic as he heard a dark growl from behind him. 

 

Wes clicked his jaw, turning angry eyes on the omega. He grabbed the smaller man's wrists feeling him continue struggling as he pushed him down onto the bed. 

 

Simon felt the heavy body on top of him, he tried to hold back a whimper when he felt the alpha's rock hard erection brush his thigh. 

 

Feeling the omega stop resisting, Wes pulled away slightly looking down at the beautiful creature beneath him. 

 

Simon's eyes were full of anger and shame, he glared up at the alpha. Wes couldn't take his eyes off the omega, never had he met one so defiant and challenging. 

 

Suddenly the omega lashed out again, punching and kicking whatever he could reach. 

 

Wes felt winded as the omegas knee hit his chest. Growling menacingly, the alpha gripped Simon's throat making him stop all actions. 

 

"You have a lot of fight in you," he used his other hand to hold the omegas thrashing arms above his head. "We'll see how you are when your heat comes." 

 

Simon's eyes widened, he felt a sudden hard coldness on his neck and the sound of a chain before Wes moved away. 

 

The alpha smirked at him before leaving the room, the sound of the lock followed after him. 

 

Simon panicked, he tried to run for the door only to realise he had been chained to the bed. 

 

Slumping to the floor, Simon couldn't help but shiver; his strong facade leaving him. He suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. 

 

-

 

Simon had been locked away for two days now; Evan had been the only one allowed to see him, giving him food and water. 

 

"You shouldn't have defied him." Evan said on the second day, he looked at the other omega seeing how stressed he looked. 

 

"I won't just surrender to him," Simon replied harshly before turning to the window, "how's ZiHong?" 

 

"He's worried about you," Evan mumbled watching as the omega began pacing. 

 

The chain rattled as he moved, Simon felt so restless. 

 

"When was your last heat?" Evan questioned carefully, he had observed the other man and had seen how restless he had become. 

 

Simon glanced to the other omega seeing his concerned look. He bit his lip before sighing, "I'm due for my next one soon." 

 

Evan nodded before he packed up his things, Simon frowned as he watched wondering why the other was moving so quickly. 

 

He headed out the door without another word leaving a confused Simon staring after him. 

 

Evan headed straight to the sitting room, Wayne, Matthew, Win and the leader were all sat there. 

 

They all looked up as the omega entered, Evan bowed his head to the leader watching him glare; "Simon's heat is almost upon him." 

 

Wes's eyes widened slightly before he sat back in his chair, "how long?"

 

"I'd give it two more days," Evan informed watching the others as they all glanced to each other before back to the leader. 

 

Wes just nodded before waving the omega off, Evan bowed leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

 

"What's your plan then?" Wayne inquired a slight frown on his face as he watched the leader. 

 

Wes ran a hand through his hair as he glanced back to the papers on the table, ignoring the other alphas question. 

 

Wayne growled slightly before heading out the room, the others watched him go. 

 

The alpha headed through the village before stopping next to a fruit stall. The man behind smiled as he offered some fruit to the alpha. 

 

"The apples are good," Wayne turned at the voice, Sam stood next to him smiling gently. 

 

The blonde looked to his feet as a worried look past on his face. "I'll take a bag of apples." Wayne told the man giving him his money before taking the bag. 

 

Sam looked up to him seeing the alpha gesture for him to follow. Wayne led him towards the side of the village, overlooking the river. 

 

Wayne held out an apple for the blonde omega, "here," Sam took the offered fruit with a soft smile. 

 

They sat in silence for a while until Sam sighed heavily, "please let me see ChenXiang." 

 

Wayne glanced to him slightly before standing, the alpha had a worried look on his face. 

 

"Evan said that Simon's heat is near," Sam's eyes widened before he too stood up. 

 

"I have to see him!" 

 

Wayne raised a brow slightly before shaking his head, "you can't," Sam just slumped in defeat, worry running through him. Wayne gestured for the younger to follow him as they headed back into the village. 

 

Sam stopped suddenly, his round pretty eyes staring at the alpha, "So what happens next?" 

 

The alpha patted Sam's head gently, "we leave it to them, I'll have to lock Wes's house up." 

 

Sam frowned in confusion, "what? Why?"

 

"No one in the village has ever experienced an omegas heat, it could get messy."

 

-

 

Wes heard the front door lock loudly, he knew it was only a matter of time. 

 

He tried to distract himself with maps and enemy movements but his body kept thrumming with arousal and anticipation. 

 

Evan had told him earlier that Simon was beginning to struggle, his heat almost upon him. 

 

The leader had ordered Evan to lock Sam away in the omega chambers, and Wayne to keep him and Simon locked in the house. Alone. 

 

A sudden rush of pheromones made Wes grip his seat, he could sense the omegas heat approaching. 

 

Breathing heavily, Wes headed out the room and towards his bedroom. He could feel the strong aura pulling him in. He undressed as he walked until he was naked in front of the door, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. 

 

Growling slightly Wes reached for the door only to frown when it wouldn't open. 

 

Simon had barricaded himself in; chuckling at the omegas attempt Wes knocked on the door. 

 

"I'll make you feel better," he made sure his voice was laced with power and seduction. 

 

Simon whimpered from his position on the bed, his heart rate had increased and he could feel the familiar signs. 

 

His body wanted the alpha on the other side of the door but his still rational mind was resisting. 

 

"Open the door and I'll give you a treat."

 

Wes's voice sounded like pure sex to Simon's ears, he felt a sudden wave of heat rush over him. His body reacting to the powerful alpha.

 

Uncomfortable didn't even come close to explain how Simon felt, he had lived through his heats before but he had never been in close proximity to an alpha. He could feel his slick running down his thigh. 

 

Simon could hear thumping on the door and the sounds of the furniture moving, but he ignored them. 

 

He twisted on the bed, his clothes making him feel overheated and uncomfortable. 

 

Stripping down naked, Simon laid back on the bed his body arching as his heats came over him. 

 

The omega reached for his aching cock, knowing that it wouldn't change anything but unable to resist; Simon stroked himself trying to find some kind of release. 

 

Wes could taste the omega on his tongue, his pheromones making the leader's predator instincts rise. 

 

Growling darkly, Wes began hitting the door again hearing the furniture behind scuffle on the floor. 

 

As the door began opening slowly, Wes was overwhelmed by the omegas heat. He breathed deeply and quickly before breaking the door down. 

 

Wes walked into the room his body shaking with arousal, the sight of the beautiful creature arching into his own hand as he pleasured himself made Wes snap. 

 

He leaped onto the bed hearing Simon cry out as their naked body's touched. "N-no!"

 

Surprised that the omega was still rejecting him, Wes smirked darkly at him; making Simon whimper slightly, "I'm going to enjoy this."


	3. 3

Simon whimpered as the alpha gripped his thighs harshly, spreading his legs further apart. 

Feeling the alphas powerful aura on top of him, Simon gripped the pillow beside his head looking away and refusing to look at the other man. 

Wes could feel himself drool at the sight of the beautiful omega spread out beneath him. Simon whimpered and cried out every time his heat overcame him. It had never been this intense before. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Wes brought two fingers to the omegas slick entrance, "h-holy fuck," Wes groaned hearing Simon's breathing quicken as he inserted the fingers. 

The omegas body felt like it was on fire, Simon cried gently as Wes continued fingering him, stretching his entrance to accommodate something much larger. 

The alpha looked almost fascinated by everything, his dark eyes watching everything Simon did. His fingers were stretching the omega, four fingers now inside Simon's body as Wes continued teasing his insides. 

A loud cry made Wes glance at the younger's face, Simon's eyes were wet with tears as he gripped the pillow tighter, "n-no more, please." 

Wes tilted his head slightly as a smirk fluttered on his face, "what do you want pretty baby?" He teased seeing the desperation in Simon's gaze. 

"I-it h-hurts," Simon whimpered watching the alpha carefully through clouded eyes. 

Wes growled before quickly positioning his heavy cock at the omegas entrance. 

As soon as he thrust in, the alpha lost it. The tightness of the omega felt so good, Wes began pounding into the smaller body underneath him. 

He could hear the omega crying out but ignored him as he focused on the hot wet hole his cock was divulging into. 

Throwing his head back with an animalistic roar, Wes gripped the omegas hips tight enough to bruise. His thrusts only getting harder as he buried himself in the tight heat. 

Luckily, Wes could sense that the omega wasn't fertile in this heat. 

Simon felt his body thrumming, the alphas cock felt so good. His back arched beautifully, Wes hitting his prostate on every bruising thrust, his hot heavy cock teasing Simon's insides deliciously. 

The omega looked up to the man above him, Wes was undeniably handsome, his arms flexed as he gripped Simon's hips tighter. He had a sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, making his muscles glow. 

Simon bit his lip trying to pull his eyes away but found he couldn't. He knew that his mind wasn't right at this moment, but he really wanted Wes. 

Feeling the omegas pretty eyes on him, Wes glanced down smirking at Simon's lustful admiring gaze. "Fuck, you're so tight, gonna plow you all night." 

Simon whimpered slightly before he released all over himself, he could feel his cock harden straight away knowing that this was only the beginning. 

*

Simon bit the pillow trying to hold back his sultry moans, he was on his hands and knees now, ass up in the air as Wes continued riding him. 

The alpha had yet to cum, they had been at it for hours. Simon's body was on high alert because of his heat and reacting to the alphas pheromones. 

Simon felt the alphas hands on his cheeks, massaging the globes as he continued to grind into the smaller body. 

"Yes, so good, never gonna let you go pretty baby," Wes growled darkly as he glanced down at the omegas sweaty back. 

He ran a hand through Simon's brown hair feeling the omega arch back and moan softly. "Ahh, yes," Wes smirked as he listened to the omega moan. 

Simon could feel the alphas cock expand inside him filling him up even more, he breathed deeply feeling Wes's fingers tease his entrance. 

"All mine, no one will touch you again," Wes whispered to himself as he watched his cock enter the omegas body. Simon whimpered slightly at the words. 

The omegas knees gave in under him, his legs splaying over Wes's thighs. Simon groaned at the new angle, his cock brushing against the duvet and Wes's hard thigh on every thrust. 

"P-please, Wes, t-touch me," Simon begged wanting it to end, his body was trembling with arousal and sore. 

Wes ran his hands up the omegas back feeling him arch into the touch and moan slightly. Pulling on the chain still around Simon's neck, Wes leaned over until his voice was next to Simon's ear. 

"I thought you didn't want me?" 

Simon's eyes widened, he turned his head to glare at the alpha but instead the sight of the handsome powerful sweaty alpha smirking back at him, made him moan. 

"Good boy," Wes teased his hand moving to the omegas cock, Simon cried loudly as the alpha stroked his smooth cock in time to his thrusts. "So pretty, so soft," Wes growled as he continued stroking the younger's cock. 

"Ahh! Ahh, oh my, yes, Wes!" Simon couldn't hold back his cries, the alpha making him feel too good, he could hear Wes chuckle behind him but didn't care. 

Wes used his free hand to turn the omegas body around until he was laying on his back again. He wanted to see Simon's face as he finished. 

"Your tightening around me again, do I make you feel that good?" Wes drawled seeing Simon try to glare at him. 

He glanced down the omegas body seeing how debauched he looked, cum all over him, hair tousled, thighs and hips all bruised. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." 

Simon cried out as he came all over himself again, his cock spurting everything he had left. 

The omega could feel his eyes drooping as he felt warmth flood his insides, as well as a loud roar from the alpha. 

Simon heard a dark chuckle above him before everything went blank. 

-

 

"....out for three days! What if he's really unwell?" The sound of Sam's worried voice is what awoke Simon. 

The omega groaned as he tried to move, "ChenXiang!" 

Looking up through sleepy eyes, Simon could see the blonde omega staring at him with worried eyes. "ZiHong?"

"Thank god you're awake!" Sam wrapped the elder in his arms his head resting on Simon's shoulder gently, "I was so worried." 

Simon smiled softly glad that Sam was here, he patted the younger's head gently; making him pull away. 

"I'm okay," Simon tried to reassure the younger, he sat up carefully feeling a throbbing pain in his lower regions. He noticed Evan in the room clearing up, he smiled at Simon as their eyes met. 

The omega realised he no longer had the collar on. He glanced around the room seeing that he was still in Wes's room. 

Wes. 

The alpha was running through Simon's mind, his powerful body, teasing face, intense eyes...

Shaking his head slightly, Simon glanced back to Sam trying to not think about the alpha. "How long was I out?" 

"Three days."

The elders eyes widened, why had he fainted? And why was he out for so long?

Sam cupped his cheek gently before giving him a soft smile, "you sure you're okay?" 

The brunette blinked before biting his lip, "I'm not sure," he admitted seeing Sam's smile fade slightly. 

"Did he hurt you?" Sam gave him a hard look as he frowned. 

Simon wrapped his arms around himself, he knew that the alpha had hurt him he could feel the bruises on his body. 

A sudden knock on the door made them both turn around. Evan had at some point left the room. Simon's heart thumped in his chest but he calmed down when he saw it was Wayne. 

"How're you feeling?" The alpha asked gently, staying in the doorway. 

Simon just looked away but narrowed his eyes when he saw Sam glancing at the alpha shyly. 

"He just needs rest," Sam answered the alpha as he saw Simon wasn't going to. "Maybe some food..?" The blonde hinted making Wayne chuckle fondly before he nodded and left the room. 

Simon turned his glare onto Sam, the blonde was still staring at the door, "what was that about?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam feigned innocence, blinking softly at the elder. 

"You and that alpha." 

Simon watched as the younger's cheeks flushed before he fidgeted with his hands. 

"He's been hanging out with me while you were here," Sam explained gently. 

The elder omega narrowed his eyes, "hanging out?" 

"He's not like that! I-I like him," Sam admitted as a soft smile graced his pretty face. 

Simon's eyes widened at the younger's confession, he glanced back to the door as Wayne knocked again; a tray of food in his hand. 

"Here." Sam stood from the bed and headed over bowing to the elder as he took the tray. 

Wayne smiled fondly at the omega before taking his leave again. Sam brought the tray back to the frowning omega. 

"Well safe to say he's taken a liking to you too," Simon observed taking the tray from the younger. 

Sam just smiled before he changed the subject, "why did you faint? What did he do to you!" 

The elder omega blinked stupidly not knowing how to answer. His heat should have lasted up to four days but he'd fainted on the first. Was it his body's way of telling him something was wrong? 

"I don't know," Simon answered slowly wondering himself what was going on. 

-

 

The next day Simon decided to explore around the house, betas had stopped him from leaving saying that they were under orders from Wes. 

Frowning at the behaviour, Simon had shook it off deciding that finding a secret way out would be better. 

The house was old and had many rooms, most of which were empty except from the odd pieces of furniture. 

He had come across many paintings of Wes and his parents, he must have grown up in this house. 

Simon had just entered the kitchen when he felt the alphas familiar aura.

Turning around quickly, Simon growled when he saw the alpha leant against the kitchen doorframe, smirking at him. 

"Can I bend you over that table?" 

Simon grit his teeth as he glared at the obscene alpha; he could feel his cheeks flush slightly, "you bastard," he turned heading away from the man. 

Wes smiled as he watched the omega busy himself by looking around the room. The alpha couldn't help but feel adoration for the rebellious omega. 

"Why won't you let me out?" Simon grumbled as he crossed his arms, maintaining a distance between them. 

Wes smirked before walking forwards watching the younger back away. He raised a brow at the action before cupping the younger's chin and staring at him. 

"I don't want anyone else to touch you, you're mine to indulge in."

Simon growled before pushing the alpha away harshly, he stormed out the room slamming the door as he went. 

The alpha watched him go, a fond smile on his face, "there's my rebellious omega." 

 

-

 

Sam sighed heavily, the alpha sat next to him glanced to him only to see the blonde pout. 

"What's wrong?" Wayne asked gently knowing that the younger was lonely.

They were currently sat overlooking the river again, the sun was setting making the sky glow a warm orange. 

Wayne gazed at the omega fondly, the suns glow made Sam's eyes shimmer. 

"I'm just worried," Wayne knew the younger was talking about Simon, after all the omega hadn't been allowed to leave Wes's house meaning that Sam was all alone. 

The alpha sighed heavily making Sam glance to him with sad eyes, "he won't hurt Simon so stop worrying so much." 

Sam just nodded gently looking back to the village, he could see everyone going about their normal day. 

"I like this village, the people are nice and no one judges me for being an omega," Sam spoke softly a smile on his pretty face. 

Wayne tilted his head as he frowned, "judges you? Why would they do that?" 

Biting his lip, Sam scrunched up his nose before continuing, "being omegas, some people just see us as sex objects or treat us like dirt," he looked to his feet, "that's why Simon is so on guard."

Wayne's brow raised at the younger's admission. He reached his hand out, holding Sam's smaller hand watching as the blonde blushed softly. 

"You're safe here," Sam smiled prettily at the alphas words resting his head on the strong shoulder. 

"Thank you." 

 

-

 

Wes growled darkly as he sat staring at his maps, it was late and the alpha was trying to distract himself. He was sat only in his slacks, his shirt he had thrown off hours ago in frustration. 

Ever since the omega had woken up again he'd been avoiding Wes at all costs. He locked the bedroom door and requested his food to be brought in the room too. 

The alpha was having a hard time trying to resist his carnal urges. His body wanted nothing more that to pound the pretty omega till the next morning. 

But his mind knew that somehow he needed the omega to come to him. It was just finding a way to do it. 

He sighed heavily, it was now well past midnight. Wes was feeling frustrated, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep. 

The sudden sound of the floor creaking put him on high alert, he could sense the omega moving. 

Simon's footsteps sounded like they were heading towards the kitchen. 

Frowning slightly, Wes got up and followed the sound; him too heading to the kitchen. 

He stealthily glanced at the omega, Simon was getting himself a cup of water from the bucket in the kitchen. He looked tired and slightly worn out. 

"Why aren't you asleep?" 

Simon's voice made him jump slightly, the alpha made his way into the kitchen leaning against the doorframe like he had earlier. 

The omegas eyes watched him cautiously, Wes could see him narrow his gaze once or twice as he saw the alphas tanned skin on show. 

"I can't stop thinking about you," Wes admitted watching the younger as he blinked innocently a confused look on his face. 

Simon shook his head, his rebellious facade back; "whatever," he began walking back towards the alpha wanting to go back to his room. 

Wes stayed where he was, making it so that the omega couldn't get past him, "wait," Wes spoke softly. 

The omega glanced up at him cautiously again. Wes gently cupped Simon's chin watching him blink up at him. 

He brought their faces closer together, nudging the omegas nose with his own, "I want you," Wes whispered. 

Simon whimpered softly his body reacting to the alpha. Wes tilted the omegas head gently, kissing his jawline feeling Simon tremble. 

The omega knew that he was showing his weakness to the leader but right now he didn't care. Wes's lips were traveling down his jaw and nipping his ear teasingly. 

"You're so beautiful," Wes whispered into the omegas ear kissing the lobe before moving back down to his neck. 

Simon tipped his head back giving the alpha more room, his grip on the cup was faltering making it fall to the floor. 

The cup smashed making the water flow onto the floor, Wes didn't care he used the omegas sudden submission to walk him backwards. 

Simon could feel himself moving back, he recognised it as the path to the bedroom. He suddenly frowned before pushing Wes away. 

Wes growled back at him darkly, the omega turned before sprinting back to the room, he could hear the alpha right behind him. 

He attempted to close the door only for Wes to grab it and stop it, he narrowed his gaze at Simon, "don't run away from me." 

Simon knew he wasn't as strong as the alpha, Wes pushed the door hard making the omega stumble. Simon growled as Wes entered the room shutting the door behind him. 

Chuckling slightly at the omegas behaviour, Wes gripped his wrists tightly watching as Simon struggled. 

"Don't worry pretty baby, I'll make you feel really good." 

Simon continued thrashing and growling, trying to pull away only to be harshly pushed down onto the bed, his grip tight on Simon's wrists pushing him further into the bed. "Let me go!" 

Wes chuckled as he leaned down, kissing the younger's jaw before whispering in his ear, "Never." 

The omega growled slightly but couldn't stop the whimper that left his lips as Wes kissed down his neck, slowly unbuttoning Simon's shirt as he did. 

Wes watched as the omega squirmed, he chuckled darkly knowing that his pheromones were affecting the omega. 

Simon felt his shirt being thrown off followed quickly by his slacks, he sat up abruptly making the alpha growl. 

"Stop," Simon cautioned, a hand on Wes's powerful chest. The alpha tilted his head with a frown. 

"Stop denying yourself," he gripped the omegas chin again making Simon stare at him, "you want me," Wes drawled seeing the omegas facade falter slightly. 

He knew he should fight back, but Simon couldn't help himself. He'd denied alphas all his life and Wes seemed to be the only one to push him. 

The alphas pheromones were driving him insane, his body was already reacting. Embarrassingly he could feel slick running down his thigh. 

Wes chuckled as he caught the scent, "see? So wet for me already," he pushed Simon back down before trying to turn him on his stomach. 

Simon resisted again, "n-no," he felt the powerful hands turn his body around, leaving him no choice but to lay on his belly. 

The alpha stared at the soft expansion of skin on show to him, he smiled warmly as he leaned down. 

Simon felt his body tremble as the elders tongue traced his shoulder blades, a dark chuckle coming from the alpha as he continued down the omegas body. 

"Relax, I've got you," Wes whispered gently, Simon was surprised at the alphas soft tone feeling his body do just that. 

Smiling at the omegas compliance, Wes reached for the side table picking up some scented oil and uncapping the lid. 

Simon breathed as he felt the lukewarm liquid dribble down his back followed by the alphas strong hands. 

Wes spread the oil all over the omegas back, running up his shoulders and massaging his tight muscles. 

The leader watched in fascination as Simon arched back and lifted his ass in the air. 

Chuckling at the reaction, Wes traced his oil slicked hands lower running down the younger's thighs listening to his soft moans. 

Simon buried his face in the pillow reaching forwards to grab the wooden bed poles. His body was thriving from the attention the alpha was bestowing him. 

"Ahh, feels good," Simon whimpered unconsciously, his legs spreading as he felt the hands running down his inner thighs. 

Wes bit his lip to stifle his groan, his hands were now groping the omegas cheeks, spreading them to reveal the slick surprise.

"H-holy shit," the alpha growled watching Simon arch his back again, making his ass raise. 

Unable to hold back any longer, Wes used his oiled fingers to tease the omegas hole. 

His index fingers both entered the prize, as his thumbs rubbed the omegas perineum making him cry out. 

Simon gripped the poles tighter, he felt shame wash over him at his quick submission but he couldn't stop. 

The omega glanced over his shoulder, only to whimper when he saw Wes staring at his ass as he licked his lips. 

Wes had a sudden urge to taste the omega, his fingers continued stretching and teasing the younger. 

He could hear Simon whimpering making him want to tease the omega more. 

"Don't worry pretty baby, you're gonna enjoy this," with that Simon almost screamed when he felt the alphas tongue trace his hole. 

"N-no, stop!" Simon felt the alphas tongue enter him, his fingers gripping the omegas cheeks again. 

Wes couldn't stop himself, the omegas taste driving him wild. 

He rocked Simon back on his tongue, eating his ass as he listened to the omega cry. His tongue tracing and teasing the omegas rim before dipping inside. 

He could feel Simon's body tremble under his ministrations, before a loud cry left the omegas lips. His hole clenched as he came all over the sheets and his belly. 

Wes groaned darkly as he pulled away with a dirty pop; licking down the omegas perineum and giving the bottom of his sensitive cock a soft kiss. 

Simon could feel the elder lift him slightly, he let go of the wooden poles feeling his body move. The omega cried out when he felt his still sensitive cock engulfed in hot wetness. 

The alpha had manoeuvred himself under Simon's body, taking his cock in his mouth and using his fingers to stretch the omega. 

"Ahh, Wes!" The alpha chuckled around the hardening cock in his mouth sending vibrations through Simon's body. 

He could feel the omegas slick running down his fingers as well as his own saliva, he pulled off the pretty cock with one last kiss to the tip. 

Simon moaned as he felt the alpha move again, his eyes widened when he saw the elder lean against the headboard. The omega was now sat in his lap. 

Wes brought a hand to the omegas face, stroking his cheek gently watching as Simon blushed. 

"You're all mine, every part of you," Simon narrowed his eyes slightly but they widened again when he felt the alphas cock nudge his hole. 

The alpha sank him down, his hands on Simon's hips guiding him. The omega growled slightly resting his head on Wes's shoulder. It hurt. 

"Relax, baby," Wes whispered in the omegas ear listening to his soft moans. 

When he felt the omega relax Wes chuckled, he began pounding into the smaller body hearing Simon's breathy moans on every thrust. 

Simon threw his head back, the position made the alphas cock hit his prostate on every thrust. Wes sank lower on the bed until he was laying with the beautiful creature on top of him. 

The omega placed his hands on Wes's hard chest using it to rock back on the alphas cock. 

Wes smirked up at the omega, Simon was finally beginning to let his guard down. He ran his hands down the omegas soft thighs, spreading his legs open more. 

The alpha now had a clear view of the omegas shining cock, it was covered in Wes's own saliva and Simon's cum. 

He held Simon's inner thighs, splaying them as he watched his cock enter the omegas body, "f-fuck yes baby, your taking me so good." 

Simon could feel tears drop from his eyes, the pleasure almost too much. He glanced down at the alpha only to see him smiling up at him. A genuine smile. 

"W-wes," Simon whimpered softly. 

The alpha growled before he suddenly moved. Simon's back was now on the bed as his legs were over Wes's shoulders. 

Wes gripped the back of Simon's knees as he stared down at him, "HongZheng, call me by my true name." 

Simon's eyes widened before he moaned, Wes began pounding into the omega feeling his thighs tense. 

The omega couldn't take his eyes off the powerful alpha. Wes's skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, his chest rising with each deep breath he took. His abs flexing as he kept up the delicious thrusts. 

Wes leaned forwards almost bending Simon in half, he nuzzled the omegas neck softly before kissing the skin. 

Simon brought his hands to Wes's hair, keeping him in place as he continued kissing and licking his neck and jaw. 

"You're so beautiful," Wes whispered in his ear before pulling away and glancing into Simon's eyes. 

Simon blinked back at him turning his head away when he saw Wes move down for a kiss, "no." 

The alpha growled slightly before pulling away, he gripped Simon's thighs tighter before picking up his thrusts. 

Simon cried as he was pushed up the bed with the force, he could feel his stomach tighten and his body tremble. 

Wes felt the channel squeeze his cock he glanced down just as the omega came undone, "H-hongZheng!"

The sound of his name falling from those pretty lips made Wes roar as he emptied himself in the omega. 

He glanced down at the debauched omega, Simon was breathing deeply as he stared up at the alpha. 

Wes gently pulled out, groaning as he saw his juices flow out the omegas body followed by a soft moan from Simon. 

He placed the omegas trembling legs on the bed before manoeuvring him off the soiled sheet and onto a clean one. 

Simon felt the alpha clean him up gently, a wet cloth running over his body before he felt the alphas presence leaving. "W-wait!"

Wes turned at the omegas soft voice, he could see Simon's pretty eyes glowing in the moonlight as he stared at him. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

Simon frowned as he heard the door shut, he ran a hand through his hair. Why did he say that? Did he want Wes to stay?

He knew that he was slowly starting to accept that maybe Wes was the one he wanted. He shook his head, no. He didn't belong to anyone. 

-

 

The sound of an obnoxious knocking is what pulled Simon out of his slumber. His body ached profusely as he glanced to the door. 

Memories of the night before fluttered through his mind, the alphas kindness and his desperation for the elder to stay. He growled slightly as he shook his head. 

Simon could see the door opening followed by Matthew entering the room. The younger smiled at him gently, "good morning, how are you feeling?" 

The omega tilted his head slightly only to embarrassingly pull the sheet to cover his body. 

Simon just nodded gently seeing the younger giving him a comforting smile. 

Matthew walked further into the room glancing around as he did. Simon noticed the clothes under the betas arm. 

With the door now open, Simon could hear commotion in the house and outside. "What's going on?" 

Sighing gently Matthew placed the clothes on the bed, "another pack have come to discuss borders." He didn't look impressed, in fact he looked almost annoyed. 

Simon frowned in confusion before his eyes widened, "where's ZiHong? Is he safe?" The last thing he wanted was for some foreign pack to be interested in Sam. 

Matthew smiled reassuringly putting his hands in the air, "don't worry, he's with Wayne." The omega raised a brow, he didn't know how he felt about that. 

Another knock on the door made them both glance over, Evan stood there with a small smile on his face. "Wes requests your presence." 

Simon growled slightly before crossing his arms defiantly, "he can fuck off." He really didn't want to see the alpha now, not when he felt so vulnerable. 

Matthew and Evan glanced to each other before the elder sighed, "I'll help you get dressed," Evan spoke softly. 

Simon frowned slightly, "I can do it myself," the omega pulled the clothing Matthew had brought closer to him. 

Simon lifted the cloth, raising an eyebrow. He had been given a white long sleeved flowing shirt and white shorts, the shorts not leaving much to the imagination. 

He frowned, a dark look on his face. He couldn't deny that the clothing was beautiful, the materials silky and soft. 

Evan nodded his head to Matthew, the beta bowed his head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

"I'm not wearing this! It's completely degrading!" Simon growled darkly throwing the clothing on the floor. 

Evan sighed softly before picking it up and dusting the cloth, "this will be a very important meeting, your presence has been requested." 

The other omega crossed his arms before looking away, he didn't even understand why Wes wanted him to be there. And dressed like that?!

Evan held the clothes out for him a genuine smile on his face. Simon glanced up to him seeing the other nod in reassurance. 

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Simon snatched the clothing back with anger, "fine, but I'm not going to be just a trophy to show off." Evan just nodded as he helped the elder omega into the clothing. 

Simon narrowed his eyes as he watched Evan blink at him, "wow, you look so pretty."

Growling slightly, Simon turned to the door wanting to get it over with. The cloth felt good against his skin but the shorts were too short only just covering his thighs. 

He was about to leave the room when he suddenly crashed into Sam. The younger blinked at his appearance before a soft smile graced his face, "ChenXiang, you look beautiful!" 

Sam pulled him into a hug, the younger was wearing a similar shirt to Simon's own only it was black and he had slacks on. Simon noticed Wayne stood behind the blonde, "Wes is waiting for you." 

"I have to stay with WeiJin," Sam informed the elder seeing his eyes narrow at the alpha. 

Simon just nodded before cupping the blonde omegas face, "be careful, stay safe." 

Sam nodded a small smile on his face. "You too."

The omega gave Wayne a glance before he followed Evan. The omega was leading him towards the front door. 

"Wait!" Evan turned at the elders command, "I can't go out like this!" 

Evan sighed gently before he placed a hand on Simon's shoulder, "shall I go get Wes to come get you?" 

Simon's eyes widened at the others words, he growled before holding his head up. Evan just nodded before leading the way again. 

The omega could hear some of the villagers whispering about him, and about Wes. 

He glanced up only to see Ian in the crowd, the young alpha was gaping at him as he blinked. Simon gave him a soft smile watching as Ian shook his head and smiled back. 

"You really shouldn't do that." Evans voice sounded harsh as he spoke, "smiling at Ian could get him killed." Simon's eyes widened at that. 

He lowered his head as they entered the village hall. Thankfully he recognised many faces, Wayne and Sam were already there as well as ZhiWei, Teddy and Dylan. He noticed they were all dressed in warrior gear, swords on their belts and armour. 

They all gave him a once over blinking at his appearance. "Woah! So pretty!" Dylan giggled getting an elbow from Teddy making him pout. 

Simon followed Evan until he gestured for a seat next to another. Raising a brow slightly at the implication, Simon decided to stay stood. 

He glanced around the room seeing that most of them were on edge, ZhiWei had a strong grip around Evan's waist. 

Frowning slightly he could see a large map laid out on the table before him. The red circle that Wes had said was his old village was sticking out at him. 

Sam fidgeted slightly, he could see Simon frowning at the map; "what are we waiting for?" He whispered to Wayne softly. The alpha just stayed silent, his gaze focused on the door. 

The door suddenly swung open, Simon and everyone else turned to see. The omegas eyes widened when he saw it was Wes, followed by Matthew and Win. 

Simon blinked as he took in the alphas appearance. Wes had his hair pushed to one side revealing his handsome features. He wore a tight black fur shirt and black slacks. A cloak was around his shoulders, blowing behind him as he walked. 

What surprised Simon the most about Wes's appearance were the jewels he had on his face. Most under his eyes with one on his forehead and on his chin. Around his neck was a large medallion. He looked extremely powerful. 

Wes glanced up at the omega, stopping Matthew mid sentence as he walked towards the beautiful man. 

"You look beautiful," Wes whispered softly, Simon had been told that so many times today already but for some reason, Wes saying it made him feel happy. 

He felt the alpha cup his face, glancing up at him Simon could see the alphas gaze full of lust but also appreciation. 

"They're here!" 

Wes turned at Teddy's voice, glancing out he could see men on horse back approaching. "All of you, get ready." The alpha commanded. 

He turned back to Simon before gesturing for Matthew, the beta gave Wes a white box. 

Simon frowned as he watched, the alpha opened it and took out the contents. Simon's eyes widened when he saw a silk ribbon and white jewels. 

"These are for you," Wes told him gently lifting Simon's head with his chin. He placed a jewel on the omegas forehead and one under each eye almost like a beauty mark. 

Simon felt the silk wrap around his neck, he flinched slightly but allowed the alpha to continue. 

Wes pulled away after he had tied a small bow on the side of Simon's neck. He couldn't stop the growl that passed his lips at the sight of the omega. Simon felt himself tremble under those eyes. 

The alpha moved closer, placing their foreheads together gently, "tell me your true name," he whispered so only they could hear. 

Simon felt his cheeks light up, he shook his head softly in defiance making Wes grip his hand, "tell me." 

The omega pulled away about to speak when the door suddenly crashed open. Simon could hear Wes growl slightly before he pulled away. 

Simon glanced at the man, he could tell he was an alpha, and a strong one at that. He was handsome but had a nasty aura about him, he was slightly shorter than Wes but had a strong build. 

"HongZheng, how are you?"

Wes narrowed his gaze at the other alpha, lifting his head up slightly, "MeiLong, I did not expect you so early." 

The alpha, MeiLong, gave Wes a dark grin before moving past him and into the room. The other members of Wes's pack watched the man closely. 

Wes followed the elder alpha as he walked around, glancing some of the members up and down as he went. 

He stopped when he reached Sam, the blonde omega looked frightened. "Such a pretty creature, are you selling him?" 

Wayne's hand gripped the omegas gently before he growled at the elder, "he's not for sale." 

MeiLong chuckled darkly as he glanced between the two, he walked past them making Sam slump against Wayne. The alpha patted his hair gently. 

Simon could feel his anger increasing, how dare he speak to Sam like that! Like he was just a toy to buy!

The eldest alpha turned only to see the glaring eyes of the omega. "What do we have here?" Wes growled darkly as the man headed towards Simon. 

He blocked the man's path with a dark glare, MeiLong raised a brow at Wes's behaviour. 

"Creatures like that deserve attention," MeiLong commented darkly, his gaze roaming over Simon's body and bare legs; making the omega flinch. 

Simon could sense Wes's anger rising, he watched as the alpha moved MeiLong's attention to the map. 

"You have broken our pact, trespassing in our territory," Wes's voice spoke with venom. 

The elder alpha glanced around the room, "I though this was a deal between you and me," he smirked at Wayne darkly, "not your little soldiers." Sam held the alphas hand tighter as he felt his anger rise. Wayne calmed himself with the help of Sam. 

Wes narrowed his gaze at the elder alpha before gesturing to the others that they could leave. 

Simon made his way but was stopped by the dark alphas voice, "you stay, we might need something to suck on later." 

Wes growled darkly at the comment his hands slamming on the table. "You dare." Simon stood beside the fuming alpha placing a soft hand on his arm. 

"Ahh, I see," MeiLong raised a brow before he chuckled darkly, "finally taken one as your own, huh?" 

The omega frowned deeply at that, "I'm not owned by anyone," Wes glanced to him as he spoke, his eyes wide with anger and worry. 

MeiLong smirked darkly before raising a brow at Wes, "you've got a lot to teach this one," he kept his gaze on Simon as he spoke. 

 

They discussed for a long time, Simon had ended up stood behind Wes's large frame; trying to escape MeiLong's lustful gaze. 

"Do we have an agreement?" Wes's tone left no room for argument. The elder alpha tilted his head in thought. 

"I believe you still owe me," MeiLong spoke casually a dark look in his eyes. 

Wes frowned as he stood up feeling Simon's presence behind him, "what are you talking about?" 

"Our last deal. The omegas for the crops?" MeiLong prompted. 

Simon frowned slightly, he knew that Wes had sold omegas before, but somehow he just hoped it wasn't true. How could he sell them to a man like that!?

"What are you getting at?" Wes growled annoyance clear in his voice. 

The elder alpha tapped his fingers on the table, "I want your village to throw a feast," Wes frowned at the man's request listening as he continued, "and I want him as he entertainment." He pointed at Simon as he spoke. 

"No deal." 

Wes gripped Simon's hand heading towards the exit. The omega glanced at him seeing the annoyance clear on his face. 

He could hear the elder alpha stand up and follow, "you're making a mistake," MeiLong taunted. 

Wes stopped suddenly and turned around moving Simon behind him again. The villagers all looked between the two alphas. 

"Okay," MeiLong put his hands up, "just a feast, to clarify our deal." 

Wes glared at the man seeing him just smiling back, "fine, tonight."


	4. 4

The omega watched Wes carefully as he paced the length of the sitting room. Simon had his arms crossed as he saw the alphas anger increase. 

"Why didn't you just send him back?" Simon asked seeing the alpha stop and turn to him. His cloak swaying behind him. 

"He won't leave unless he gets what he wants," Wes growled slightly. 

Simon raised a brow at the man, the rest of the village was currently preparing the feast for tonight. 

The omega glanced down at himself again, trying to pull his shorts down further to cover his thighs more, "can I change?" 

Wes narrowed his gaze slightly as he turned to the omega, "no, stay as you are." Simon huffed slightly but brushed it off. 

"So, just give him what he wants?" Simon coaxed annoyance in his tone. He jumped as he heard the alpha slam his hand on the table. 

Turning, he could see Wes glaring at him darkly. "What?" Simon growled. 

"He wants you."

The omegas eyes widened slightly, a disgusted look on his face. Wes just shook his head before walking up to the younger. He gripped his chin making the omega stare at him. 

"Don't leave my sight tonight." 

Simon pulled away from the alphas hand, narrowing his gaze as he crossed his arms tighter. 

Wes sighed before he saw the door open, Win bowed to him softly, "everything is ready."

The elder alpha nodded watching Win leave with a bow. He turned back to Simon seeing his unimpressed look. "Lets go."

 

-

 

The villagers seemed to all be having a good time. Simon had noticed that some of MeiLong's men were now in the village too. 

Simon was sat with Sam laughing and chatting away, the other members were there too. The omega had given Ian a small smile before continuing his conversation.   
But Simon made sure to keep a closer eye on Wayne. 

He couldn't stop his sigh, he could tell by the way Sam looked at Wayne that he liked him. Simon still wasn't sure how he felt about it. 

The omega felt a chill run down his spine, glancing to the side he could see MeiLong staring at him, his eyes not hiding his lust. 

Trembling slightly, he could see Wes sat beside the elder alpha. The leader was fuming, his face twitching with upheld anger. 

"Hey, Wes doesn't look too happy," Matthew commented, the others all glanced to the leader before agreeing. 

"He's always hated MeiLong," Wayne threw in, a look of worry for his friend. 

Sam had noticed that the eldest alphas eyes were on Simon, he placed a hand on the elder omegas shoulder, "he hasn't stopped looking at you all night." 

The elder omega flinched slightly, the others all glanced to Simon some with worry others with pity. 

"He heard that you were unclaimed," Wayne commented off handily giving Simon a slight glare. "He's only interested in omegas." 

Sam blinked at that before he shivered slightly, he turned worried eyes on Simon, "we need be careful then!" 

Simon just nodded still feeling the putrid gaze on him. He glanced to Wes again only to see the leader look slightly defeated as MeiLong whispered something to him. 

Frowning slightly, he could see Wes glance at him before lowering his head. What had that horrible alpha said to him? 

Almost by impulse, Simon stood up making Sam frown at him. He narrowed his gaze at MeiLong as he approached the two alphas. 

The leader tilted his head as he watched Simon approach, the omega stopped in front of Wes. 

"I miss you," Simon whispered gently making Wes's eyes widen and MeiLong growl. 

Wes kept a confused look as Simon sat in his lap, the omegas arms circling his shoulders. 

Feeling the omegas body heat, Wes growled slightly placing his hands on Simon's hips. 

Simon chuckled next to his ear before giving it a teasing bite. Wes glanced to MeiLong watching as the alphas face got darker. 

The other members all watched from a far, Sam's eyes widened at Simon's actions; "what is he doing?" 

Matthew chuckled next to him, "choosing." The omega tilted his head in confusion before glancing back. 

MeiLong was gripping his seat hard, a dark growl rumbling in his chest as he watched the omega kiss down Wes's jaw. 

"Easy pretty baby," Wes chuckled his hands moving to the omegas bum cheeks, massaging them sensually. 

Simon couldn't stop the whimper that left his lips, he'd only done it to help Wes out; but now he really wanted the alpha to just have his way with him. 

Wes could feel the anger and also lust flowing off the elder alpha beside him, he glanced to MeiLong giving him a teasing smirk. 

The elder growled threateningly before standing up, he made his way towards the food and gestured to one of his men. 

Wes watched him carefully as he got his men to taste the food before putting it on a plate. "Coward." 

The omega blinked as he glanced over his shoulder, watching MeiLong closely. 

Simon's breath hitched when he felt Wes rock him gently, "y-you're hard." 

The alpha just smirked at Simon's blushing face, "why wouldn't I be? You look so pretty like this." He tugged on the omegas shorts slightly. 

Simon frowned at him before looking away, his arms crossing, "I just saved your ass, have a bit more respect for me." 

The alpha smiled fondly, "let me mark you and I'll give you all the respect you need." 

Simon growled before stealthily moving away, Wes tried to stop him but only watched as the omega headed back to Sam and the others. 

"Feisty," Wes grumbled to himself, he sat up straight again when MeiLong returned. 

"Where's your pretty toy gone?" 

Growling threateningly at the elder, Wes gestured to the man's full plate, "have you been rationing all this time?" The plate was stacked high with food. 

MeiLong chuckled sarcastically, "unfortunately, my villagers aren't as skilled as yours." His voice held a lot of malice. 

Wes just nodded before turning back and watching his people again. 

The villagers had begun to dance and sing, musical instruments were being played and the atmosphere was amazing. 

They all sat around in a circle, those who weren't dancing were clapping to the beat. 

Simon laughed as he watched Sam being dragged up by Dylan and Riley. The blonde tried to resist but began dancing as soon as he stood. 

The elder omega couldn't stop himself from chuckling at Sam's lost puppy look as he tried to follow the betas steps. 

"You should smile more." Simon frowned as he turned to see Wayne sat next to him, a fond look on his face as he watched Sam dance awkwardly. "I want you to know that I'll look after him." 

Simon's eyes widened at what the alpha was implying, "have you asked how he feels?" He didn't want Wayne to force Sam into anything. 

The alpha smiled gently, Simon blinked stupidly as he saw a soft blush rise on Wayne's cheeks. "I know he likes me." 

Shaking his head slightly, Simon bit his lip, "just, don't push him." He would never admit it, but Simon had seen the looks the two gave each other and it was obvious how they felt. 

Wayne smiled before clapping Simon on the back, he stood up only to glance at Wes. The leader looked pissed off again, "I think you should be more concerned about yourself." 

The omega frowned slightly before following Wayne's gaze. Wes looked annoyed again as he listened to whatever MeiLong was saying. 

Simon watched them as Wes stood and gestured for the elder alpha to follow him. They were heading towards the town hall. 

Watching them go, Simon wanted to know what they were talking about. He made his way through the crowds and towards the hall. He could hear their voices. 

"So you're giving me no omegas?" MeiLong sounded angry and annoyed. 

Wes growled, "this meeting was about territory, not trade."

Simon couldn't help but flinch slightly, his heart hurt at the leader's words. Trade? His kind were only to be traded? 

"Fine! We'll sit and discuss this," the sounds of chairs scrapping carried through the stone walls. 

Simon could hear them talking about borders and rivers, before MeiLong suddenly chuckled. 

"You know, that pretty omega of yours isn't marked yet." Simon could hear Wes growl threateningly again. 

"Drop it." 

He heard the elder alpha chuckle before they continued their talk, Wes's tone sounded slightly defeated. 

The wind was biting at the omegas skin, the thin material of his shirt not helping much.

Biting his lip, Simon entered the hall both alphas turning to him as he entered. 

"It's getting cold outside," Simon commented casually as he walked towards Wes ignoring the other alphas presence. 

Wes raised a brow at him as he perched on the table, Simon could feel MeiLong's eyes on him making him shiver in disgust. 

"Do you want me to make you hot?" Wes teased watching Simon frown slightly. 

The omega huffed a chuckle before sitting in the alphas lap again, "don't mind me, carry on." 

MeiLong raised a brow but he was the one who began speaking first, discussing their borders again like Simon wasn't even there. 

The omega kept his gaze on Wes's shoulder listening in carefully. He could feel the leader's hands roaming again, groping him gently under the table and out of MeiLong's view. 

Wes couldn't stop the smirk that graced his lips as he felt the omega rocking on him. Small breaths leaving him as their cocks rubbed together. 

"He's awfully responsive, almost like a virgin," MeiLong growled his voice dripping with jealousy. 

Simon moaned gently as he felt Wes's fingers slip under his shorts, "I can tell you now, he's no virgin," Wes growled feeling the omega tremble under his touch. "I think we're done here." 

MeiLong narrowed his gaze before standing, Wes grit his teeth when he saw the elder alphas trousers tenting. "I'll see myself out." 

Wes just nodded to the man watching him leave the hall, slamming the door behind him. 

Simon felt himself relax slightly before he was suddenly lifted, making him yelp. Wes placed him down on the table, the map beneath him and his legs hanging off the end. 

The omega watched as Wes removed his cloak slowly, followed by his fur shirt his powerful body on show to the omega. 

Simon whimpered softly as he watched Wes walk around the table, his hard muscles flexing as he walked. "What are you doing?" The omega breathed softly not trusting his own voice. 

The alpha smirked down at him before sitting back on the chair between Simon's splayed legs, pushing him back to lay on the table. 

He ran his hands up the soft skin of Simon's thigh listening to the omega whimper gently. He leaned up, lifting the silky shirt up so he could kiss the omegas belly. 

Simon clenched his hands above his head feeling the alphas tongue trace his abs before teasing his hip bones. 

"So beautiful," Wes growled against his hip giving it a soft kiss before he headed lower. 

Simon watched with wide eyes as the alpha bit his shorts, dragging them down with his teeth keeping his gaze locked on Simon's as he revealed the omegas hard cock. 

"H-hongZheng," Simon whispered gently feeling the alpha chuckle against his thigh. 

"You are one sly omega, I thought he would explode with jealousy," Wes mumbled giving the omegas thighs soft kisses. 

He growled in approval when he felt Simon spread his legs further, he gripped the soft thighs before leaning down again licking a long stipe up the omegas cock. 

"Ahhh! Ohhh!" Simon bit his lip as he felt the alphas tongue tease his cock. 

Wes engulfed the smooth organ listening to the soft cries spill out of the omega. He ran his tongue over the pulsing vein before teasing the slit. Simon's thighs trembled under his fingers. 

Wanting to tease the omega a little longer, Wes brought his hand into play, stroking the omegas cock as his tongue teased the tip. 

Simons back arched beautifully, his moans and cries escaping his mouth as he rocked into the alphas ministrations. "Ohh, mmhhh." 

He could feel his slick running down his thigh embarrassingly, the omega knew that Wes could sense it. Not seconds later he felt the alpha chuckle around his cock. 

"So wet for me baby, do you want me to fuck you?" Wes nipped the omegas cock gently as he stared up at him. 

Simon whimpered before he cried out the alphas name, his cum shooting over his stomach and over Wes's hand. 

The alpha chuckled darkly, sucking the omegas cock like a lollipop, before standing and licking up Simon's body. He swallowed all the omegas cum, the taste driving him wild. 

"H-hongZheng.." Simon breathed staring up at Wes with lidded eyes, "fuck me." 

The alpha growled needing no more orders, he pulled his heavy cock out of his slacks. 

Wes dipped his fingers into the omegas slick hole, stretching him out as he listened to Simon's soft moans. 

Deeming the omega stretched enough, Wes could wait no longer. He gripped the back of Simon's knees before thrusting in. 

He didn't give the omega time to adjust and began pounding into him. Staring down at Simon, he could see the omegas mouth open as he cried out with every thrust. 

Wes knew the omegas body and hit his prostate on every thrust making Simon see stars. 

Growling slightly, Wes ripped the omegas shirt open before leaning down and attaching onto a pretty pink nipple. 

Simon whimpered as he felt the alphas tongue trace his bud before going to the other one. "N-no, ahh, ohhh." 

The alpha gave one last lick before kissing up Simon's body, littering his jaw with kisses and licks before reaching his cheek. 

Simon turned his head quick when Wes tried to kiss his lips, the omegas eyes wide as he stared up at the alpha. 

Wes frowned before kissing the omegas nose, he stretched back up gripping Simon's thighs and thrusting into him harder. His powerful chest gleaming with sweat as he pounded into the willing body beneath him. 

The table scrapped on the floor but neither of them cared, "I-I'm close," Simon whimpered softly his hands gripping the sides of the table. 

A sudden knock on the door made them both freeze. Wes growled as he continued thrusting. 

Simon gave him an alarmed look covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his cries. 

The knocking got more obnoxious the longer they ignored it, Simon could feel his end; he glanced up at the alpha only to see Wes's powerful gaze watching him. 

He couldn't stop the flush that graced his cheeks as he released, the alphas gaze pushing him over the edge as he cried out Wes's name again. 

A dark chuckle sounded from outside the door, "you're one lucky man, HongZheng." 

Simon's eyes widened when he recognised the voice as MeiLong's. Wes growled before he held Simon still, grinding his cock into the omegas tight slick passage. 

The omega whimpered at the sensation before he felt the alpha release inside him. 

Wes's eyes widened as he heard the doorknob turning, he quickly pulled Simon's limp body off the table and into his lap, wrapping his cloak around the omegas shoulders. 

MeiLong entered the room his nose flaring as he caught the scent, he groaned darkly making Wes growl. 

"He smells so good," MeiLong licked his lips as he glanced to the couple. Wes held Simon closer as the omegas breathing flared in panic. 

"Why are you back here?" Wes demanded watching as the elder alpha walked closer to them. 

MeiLong glanced to the table seeing a puddle, "he gets really wet for you, huh?" 

Wes bared his teeth threateningly feeling his anger increase, "leave." He pulled Simon closer to his body feeling the omega tremble. 

The elder alpha raised a brow before glancing at them again, he smirked as he saw a puddle underneath them. 

"He's leaking," with that the elder turned around and headed back out.

Wes cupped Simon's face seeing the omegas expression, he had red cheeks and an ashamed look on his face. "You okay?" 

"What a disgusting man," Simon growled making Wes chuckle softly. 

He wrapped his arms around the omegas smaller frame, "we should go home," Wes suggested feeling the omegas head drop to his shoulder as he fell asleep. 

Wes smiled fondly at the sleeping omega, brushing some hair out of his face. 

Gently, he slipped out of the omega making them both moan before he picked Simon up princess style. 

He kissed the omegas nose gently before glancing to his lips. Leaning forwards he stopped himself before he got too close. Why wouldn't Simon let him kiss him? 

Biting his lip distractingly, Wes shook his head before heading out the hall, he could see Wayne and Win talking to MeiLong; both of them looked angry. 

He entered his house before heading to the bedroom, he placed Simon down gently before smiling. He turned to exit before he felt a tug on his hand. 

Simon stared up at him like he had the other night, "stay." Wes's eyes widened, he smiled as he nodded climbing in next to the omega. 

His heart beat faster when he felt the omega snuggle into his chest.


	5. 5

The sensation of someone stroking his hair is what awoke Simon the following morning. 

Blinking his eyes open groggily, the omega could see Wes staring down at him a soft smile gracing his features. 

"Morning," the alpha played with his hair gently, Simon had to stop himself from snuggling into the elders warmth. 

Wes stretched a growl coming from his lips as he did, Simon watched the alphas skin be revealed to him, glancing away embarrassingly. 

"With those pretty eyes, you can stare at me all day," Wes teased placing a finger under the omegas chin and tilting his head up. 

Simon just brushed the hand away before sitting up, he tried to ignore the fact they were both naked. Knowing full well he was the one who started it last night. 

"So what happens now?" Simon asked, Wes raised a brow lightly before sitting up too. 

"With what?" He kissed the omegas shoulder gently, feeling Simon tremble slightly before moving away. 

"MeiLong." Simon growled the man's name, his voice full of hatred. 

Wes glanced to the door as he growled slightly, "he left last night, he knows where are borders lie." He turned back to the omega, a serious look on his face, "if he crosses again, I'll retaliate." 

The omega didn't like the sound of that but just nodded to the alpha. He didn't really have a say in what happened within the village. 

Something was still bugging Simon though, he bit his lip before he turned towards the alpha. Wes raised a brow at the omegas serious expression. 

"What are omegas to you?" 

Simon's question caught the alpha off guard, he frowned slightly; "what do you mean?" 

The omega narrowed his gaze slightly, "are we just things to be sold? Toys to be given to the highest bidder?" 

Wes's eyes widened as the omega raised his voice his anger rising. Sighing gently, the alpha shook his head. 

"That's not what I think-"

"Then why did you sell them to him?!" Simon bellowed anger dripping from his voice. 

The alpha raised a brow before giving the omega a hard look, "it has nothing to do with you." He glanced away growling. 

Simon's shoulders slumped slightly, the alpha refused to look back at him. "HongZheng.." 

The alpha glanced over his shoulder at the mention of his name only to feel the bed move as Simon stood, a sheet around his hips as he headed towards the wash room. 

Wes watched him go, not knowing what to say to the angered omega. He listened to the shuffling before sighing and standing himself, he dressed in his usual clothing of black slacks and a black shirt. He kept the top three buttons undone, teasing his strong chest. 

The omega re entered the room fully dressed and scrubbing his hair with a dry cloth. Wes smiled at him softly only to be ignored. 

Growling slightly, Wes headed to the door, "I'll get someone to make you breakfast," with that he shut the door behind him. 

Simon sighed gently, he knew he shouldn't be angry at the alpha but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know how Wes saw him. Was he just a toy to him? Or was he more?

-

The omega frowned as he sat with Sam, Wes had been ignoring him all day. He didn't even glance Simon's way. 

Sam giggled at the elders expression, "if you're that put out, why don't you go talk to him?" 

Frowning deeper, Simon crossed his arms, "he's the one in the wrong." 

Shaking his head at the elder omegas logic, Sam bit his lip before grabbing both the elders hands. 

Simon tilted his head at the action seeing the serious expression on Sam's face. "What is it?" 

The blondes cheeks heated up slightly making Simon raise his brow. 

"ChenXiang, I really like it here," he looked to their grasping hands distractingly, "I want to stay here, be part of this pack."

Simon frowned at the younger's words figuring out what he was implying, he sighed, "you want to stay with Wayne." 

The blondes cheeks grew darker as he smiled nodding his head softly, "yes, I want to be with him." Simon knew this was coming but still he didn't know how to react. 

Taking a breath, Simon squeezed the younger's hands softly, "this is your choice, I'll always be with you whatever you choose." 

Sam's smile was so bright it made the elder omega smile too. The blonde leaped forwards wrapping Simon in a tight hug before he whispered a soft thank you in his ear. 

Simon patted the messy blonde hair fondly, he knew that the alpha would look after Sam; but there was still something that made him want to stop this. 

They chatted merrily for hours, Simon having missed all Sam's stories whilst been cooped up with Wes. 

It was Matthew that came to break them up hours later, "sorry to disturb you, but Wes had requested your presence." 

Simon just nodded with a slight glare, he thought he could just be summoned like this? 

Chuckling, the omega turned back to Sam continuing their conversation. Matthew looked slightly lost but shrugged off the omegas behaviour. He smiled at Simon before taking his leave. 

The next person to interrupt them about half an hour later was Wayne. He gave Sam a fond look before raising a brow at Simon. 

"Wes is looking for you." He sat beside Sam as he spoke, giving the younger a soft smile. 

Simon scoffed, "he should know that I'd come see ZiHong," he crossed his arms defiantly. 

Sam blinked at the elder sensing his anger and frustration, "maybe you should see what he wants." 

The elder omega sighed softly before standing, he smirked down at Sam teasingly, "if you wanted some alone time you should've just asked." 

"Y-Yah! That's not- I mean," Sam mumbled his cheeks turning pink. Simon ruffled his hair before giving him a wink, leaving the two in the omega chambers. 

Walking through the village he noticed some of the people bowing to him. He bowed back to them making some blink in confusion. 

After a while of the villagers showing him unachieved respect, he finally stopped next to Dylan and Teddy. 

"Good evening," Dylan smiled gently a kind presence about him. 

The omega greeted the same before he glanced around again, "can I ask, why is everyone bowing to me?" 

Teddy tilted his head with a frown, "you're with Wes now, so you hold the same power as him." 

"With Wes? What do you mean?"

The betas looked to each other before raising their brows at the omega, "his scent is all over you, are you not mated with him?" Dylan blinked curiously. 

Simon growled before heading into the leader's home, he could hear the two betas mumbling to each other softly behind him. 

The leader wasn't anywhere in the house, confused and angry the omega headed back seeing Matthew and Win stood in the living room. 

They sounded like they were discussing about MeiLong as Simon stood outside the room. 

"He's a loose canon, Wes should have killed him when he had the chance," Win growled darkly his arms crossed. 

Matthew patted his arm gently before kissing his lips gently, Simon blinked at the action not expecting the beta to do that. 

Clearly Win hadn't expected him to either, "be calm, Wes is a smart man he knows what he's doing." 

Matthew patted the alphas hair gently before they both turned at the sound of the door opening. 

"Simon, good evening," Matthew smiled gently gesturing for the omega to enter the room. 

Simon glanced between the two watching Win staring at the beta lovingly. 

"Where is he?" Simon asked them a slight growl in his tone.

Win glanced to the omega raising a brow, "he said he's going to the lake to wash." 

The omega frowned slightly but nodded, thanking them as he headed out the house. 

Following the path down to the lake Simon wrapped his arms around himself. 

Everyone in the village had thought that him and Wes were together, the omega frowned. Were they? Sure they slept together, but that was it, right? They definitely weren't mated! Wes didn't even see omegas as the same as everyone else. Simon was just his toy, right?

The omega shook his head at his thoughts as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to mean something to Wes. 

Sighing deeply Simon could see the lake coming into view. He blinked as he saw the alpha. 

Wes was sitting in a makeshift bath within the lake, rocks made the shape and structure as it sat in the lake. 

The alpha had his back to Simon, the strong muscles flexing as he glanced upwards towards the slowly setting sun. 

The lake was cast in an orange glow making the alphas powerful aura that much more alluring. 

He ran a hand through his wet hair pushing it back out of his face, Simon couldn't stop the smile from gracing his face. The alpha was so handsome. 

Sighing softly, Simon walked closer to the bank before sitting down bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as he watched the alpha. 

Wes could sense the omegas presence but said nothing, he continued without even turning to glance. 

"I'm sorry." 

The alpha frowned at Simon's words but kept his gaze on the lake, "about what?"

"About this morning, I shouldn't have shouted like that," Simon sighed gently, curling in on himself slightly. 

Wes bit his lip knowing that he shouldn't give in but unable to resist. The alpha turned his head seeing the small omega holding himself. 

The alpha smiled softly, "come here," Simon glanced up seeing the alphas dark eyes on him. He nodded as he stood walking towards the rocky creation. 

Wes turned around so he was now facing the omega. Simon had his head down glancing at his feet. 

"Look at me," the omega flinched at Wes's harsh tone, he lifted his gaze only to meet the blazing eyes of the alpha. 

Simon couldn't take his eyes away from the man, Wes kept his gaze before glancing to the omegas lips. 

"Let me kiss you," Wes whispered sensually. Simon backed away slowly a frown on his face as he shook his head. "Why not?" Wes couldn't stop his voice from coming out growly and angry. 

"I can't," Simon replied weakly watching the alpha frown in confusion. 

He wanted so badly to kiss Wes but he needed to know what the alpha thought of him. 

Growling at the omegas refusal, Wes turned away from him again anger flowing off him. 

Simon flinched slightly, "HongZheng, I'm sorr-"

"Just go."

The alphas tone was final, Simon's shoulders slumped slightly; he bit his lip before nodding. He knew the leader couldn't see but he did so anyway. 

Wes grit his teeth as he sensed the omega leave, he clenched his fists before slapping them on the calm water. 

He stayed still for what felt like hours when a sudden rush of arousal rushed through him. He could sense it. An omegas heat. "Fuck."

 

-

 

Simon ran back to the village as fast as he could, something wasn't right. Sam was in trouble. 

He could see the villagers all out and hyperactive, some of them walking towards him with non too friendly eyes, he yelped when he was suddenly gripped and pulled to the side. 

Staring up he could see thankfully it was Evan that had pulled him, ZhiWei by his side. 

"Where is he? Where's Sam?!" Simon bellowed panic rushing through him, Evan gripped him again when he attempted to run. 

"He's with Wayne," Simon's eyes widened before he growled slightly trying to pull away from the younger omegas grip. 

"Let go! I have to help him!" 

ZhiWei growled slightly before walking up to the omega, "you think Wayne will hurt him? All alphas are beasts?" 

The omega stepped back wondering why ZhiWei, a beta, would be so defensive. 

"He's never been with an alpha before," Simon shot back, worry evident in his face. 

Evan scoffed, "he's not the one we should be worried about." 

Just as Simon was about to retaliate, a sudden powerful aura made the villagers whimper and panic. 

"Wes! Stop!" Win's voice carried, Simon's eyes widened remembering what Evan had told him about Wes going mad. 

He glanced to the commotion only to see a shirtless Wes fighting against his own pack. Win had the leader's arms pinned behind him but that didn't stop Wes from lashing out. 

Teddy and Dylan had joined as well as Matthew all of them trying to force the leader back to his house. 

Simon could see the alphas strength, "he's gonna get free!" The omega bellowed suddenly running towards the uncontrolled alpha. 

"Simon! Stop!" He ignored Evans calls heading straight for the leader. 

Matthew's eyes widened when he saw Simon approach, all of the betas had their senses heightened too. The beta glanced to Win, making sure that he was still okay. 

The younger alpha was struggling to hold Wes back, he could feel the leader's nails drawing blood on his arms. 

"HongZheng! Stop!" 

Wes's head followed the voice only to see Simon stood in front of him, a worried look on his face. 

"Simon! Get in the house now!" Evan appeared next to the elder omega, shoving him towards the door. 

Simon was confused until he could see Wes's gaze watching him. The alpha turning his body to face his home. 

Evan turned to the elder omega when they were far into the house and out of Wes's sight, he gave Simon a worried look, "he has to stay locked in here." 

They could hear the leader's loud growls as he walked towards his house. "Will you be okay?" Evan asked gently. 

Simon was trembling slightly, Wes's aura making him feel weak; "why is it so strong?" 

"He's angry and now with this on top.." Evan concluded as he watched Simon carefully. 

"Evan! We can't hold him much longer!" Win growled as the leader and his restraints appeared in the door. ZhiWei pulled Evan to his side, leaving the home quickly. 

Simon could see Matthew giving him a worried gaze before he looked to Wes, "don't you dare hurt him." Wes growled at the beta threateningly. 

The omega felt it all happen in slow motion, Win and the others let the leader go. Before Wes was suddenly charging on him. 

Eyes widening, Simon quickly turned and ran down the corridor hearing Wes's growls and footsteps close behind him. 

He slammed the bedroom door shut, leaning against it as he felt the alpha push against him. 

"C'mon pretty baby, I'll make your body sing." 

Simon trembled slightly, the alphas aura making him want to submit but he still had fight left. 

He growled as the door creaked, Wes had a lot more strength than he did. 

With a strong charge, Wes managed to burst through the door he saw Simon on the other side of the bed. 

Chuckling darkly Wes closed the door behind him, he walked slowly over to the opposite side of the bed towards Simon, a hungry look in his eye. 

Simon stayed still as Wes walked around the bed and carefully stood behind him.

His hands came up to Simon's neck, stroking the skin softly, "now, are you gonna bend over for me," the alpha whispered in Simon's ear before he bit the skin hard. 

Simon whimpered at the action feeling Wes's hands travel down his body, undressing him as they went. 

In seconds the omega was stood naked, his body trembling slightly as Wes's hand caressed his throat whilst the other held his hip. 

"Bend over," Wes demanded straight in the omegas ear. 

Growling slightly when the omega didn't comply, he snuffled the back of Simon's neck feeling him freeze. 

Simon turned around quickly staring up at the crazed alpha, "no," is all he said. Wes tilted his head before smirking. 

In a flash Simon was face down on the bed, he tried to manoeuvre his body but Wes was too strong. He pinned the omega down with his powerful body groaning as he felt Simon struggle beneath him. 

Simon's eyes widened as he felt the alphas heavy cock nudge his entrance. He tried to shuffle away only to feel Wes growl and grip his hips tightly. 

Wes tipped the omegas hips, giving him easier access as he parted the cheeks to reveal Simon's pink prize. 

"N-no, HongZheng, don't." Simon's voice was weak, the alphas pheromones clouding his mind. 

With a dark growl, Wes thrust into the trembling omega listening as Simon cried out. 

The omega could feel tears fall, he was in pain. 

Wes gripped the omegas hips tightly, "f-fuck, you're so tight," he began thrusting feeling Simon shake beneath him. 

Simon's mouth was opened in a silent cry, every thrust hurt. But at the same time the alpha hit his prostate, creating a fury of arousal and pain. 

The alpha growled darkly, watching as Simon gripped the bed sheets tighter; his shoulders trembling slightly. 

Raising a brow, Wes used his grip on the omegas body to turn him around. His eyes widened when he saw the state of the omega. 

Simon's cheeks had tears running down, his gaze clouded but holding a look of shame and discomfort. 

"Simon?" The omega turned his face away, feeling Wes stop his thrusts and lean down. 

The alphas hands were at either side of Simon's head, Wes glanced down groaning at the omegas hard cock. 

The sight made him start up his thrusts again, he gripped Simon's thighs pounding into him as he watched the omegas face. 

Simon grit his teeth as he felt the alpha move again, he could feel Wes moving him up the bed until the alpha was also kneeled on the bed. 

"Look at me," Wes demanded, his tone harsh as he stared down at the omega. Simon defied keeping his gaze on the wall to his side. 

Wes growled darkly using one hand to grip Simon's throat, turning his head forcefully so he was looking at him. 

Simon blinked up at the alpha, fear in his gaze. He tried to remember that Wes wasn't himself at this moment but he felt himself tremble in fear. 

The alphas eyes widened as he saw Simon's expression, he released the omega before feeling him turn around to his side. 

Wes's cock was still inside him, but Simon didn't care. He cried softly as he buried his face in the pillow. 

The alpha looked down at the fragile omega, he pulled out making Simon whimper softly. 

Backing away, Wes tried to clear his head of his sexual thoughts. Simon was crying and shivering, his rejection clear to Wes. 

The alpha grit his teeth as he fought against his carnal instincts, he ran out the room before heading to the living room. 

He locked the door and threw away the key somewhere before sitting down. He brought his hand to his stiff cock, it was wet with Simon's slick making him groan. 

He ran his hands up and down the length knowing that it wouldn't satisfy him, but needing some release. 

Wes pictured the pretty omega, his soft hands running up and down his cock. He stroked himself faster, Simon's face in his head as he growled releasing into his hand. 

He groaned when he saw his cock still hard, he had to fight this. Simon's fearful and betrayed face was all he could see. 

 

-


	6. 6

Simon shivered again pulling the sheets closer around his body. He could still feel Wes's dominating pheromones making his body react. 

He cried softly, he hadn't expected Wes to hurt him. He understood that an omegas heat drove him mad, but he hadn't reacted like that in Simon's heat. Why did he for Sam's? 

Sitting up weakly, Simon reached for a wet cloth cleaning his body before getting dressed. 

He pulled his knees to his chest, his shoulders trembling as he stared at the door. 

Sam's heat must be passing as he couldn't sense it as much anymore, strange how it didn't last as long as usual, but Simon shrugged it off. A sudden ruckus from outside made him frown. 

Heading to the window on shaky legs, he cried out at the pain he felt in his lower regions. Shaking it off he glanced outside. 

Simon's eyes widened when he saw the village being attacked. The betas were all fighting against men in black robes. 

The omegas heart hurt as he watched the villagers get injured, he could see Matthew and the others trying to force the robed men back. 

Simon felt himself growl when he saw MeiLong enter on a black horse, a smug look on his handsome face. 

The alpha took a deep inhale, a smirk gracing his lips as he sensed an omegas heat. 

Panic set in Simon's body. Sam. 

He was about to run out when the sight of Wes approaching MeiLong caught his eye. 

Simon stared out the window as he watched the angry alpha approach MeiLong. 

Wes only had slacks on, the rest of his powerful body on show as he walked towards the man. 

"How dare you! How dare you enter my village and attack my people!" Wes's tone dripped with fury, his hands clenched as MeiLong got off his horse. 

The elder alpha laughed darkly, gesturing for his men to surround Wes. 

The alpha glanced around at the men, seeing his people injured and defeated. 

"What do you want?" Wes growled darkly, glaring at MeiLong as the man smirked. 

"Where is it? I could smell it a mile off," MeiLong demanded, his men all chuckling darkly. 

Wes narrowed his gaze knowing that the elder was talking about Sam. "He's marked." 

Simon's eyes widened at the man's words, what was he talking about? Sam wasn't- 

Wayne. 

The alpha was Wes's most trusted, Simon frowned in confusion. Wayne must have informed Wes that he would mark the omega. Maybe that's why Sam's heat didn't last as long as usual. 

 

MeiLong growled loudly storming up to Wes and glaring at him, "do not lie to me." 

His men suddenly lit staffs with fire before heading to the villagers homes. 

"No! Stop!" 

"Our home!" 

"Have mercy!"

Wes grit his teeth as he heard the villagers cries, MeiLong was still glaring at him expecting an answer. 

"I'm not lying, the omega is mated," Wes stood his ground watching MeiLong glance to his men. 

"But it's not with you?" MeiLong frowned at Wes watching the younger raise a brow. 

Wes's eyes widened in realisation, MeiLong wasn't here for Sam, he was here for Simon. 

MeiLong watched the younger alpha carefully seeing his expression change to one of anger. He smirked, "ahh, so he is free." 

"You bastard!" Wes lashed forwards only to be held back by MeiLong's men. "Release me!" 

The elder alpha chuckled darkly before nodding his head to his men, they approached the villagers houses. 

"Wait, stop." 

Everyone's attention drew to the omega on the leader's porch. Wes's eyes widened, "Simon, no!" 

MeiLong smirked as he walked past Wes and headed towards the omega. Wes struggled against the now five betas holding him back. 

"Well well well, what'd we have here?" MeiLong tilted his head at Simon, a dark look in his eyes. 

Wes growled threateningly as he saw MeiLong reach for the omega. 

Simon pulled away glaring at the alpha, "leave this village and never return," his tone had bite making MeiLong frown. 

The elder alpha growled before slapping Simon across the face making his stumble. "Simon!" Wes bellowed pulling against the men. 

Simon held his cheek as he glared up at MeiLong, the alpha stared down at him, "you dare speak to me that way, a pretty thing like you needs to know their place." 

The omega growled as he was suddenly grabbed, MeiLong's men pulling him and making him follow the alpha. 

They stopped when Simon was opposite Wes, the alpha staring at him; worry and regret laced in his gaze. 

"He's what I want," MeiLong coaxed watching as Wes glared at him deadly. 

"Fuck you," the younger alpha spat. 

Chuckling darkly, MeiLong crossed his arms, "you have no choice, either I take him or I burn down your village." 

Simon's eyes widened at the man's words before he glanced to Wes. The alpha gave him an apologetic look, "no." 

Growling darkly MeiLong kicked the younger straight in the stomach making Wes keel over. 

"HongZheng!" Simon cried watching the alpha groan as he tried to stand up again. 

Simon felt his hands get bound before cloth was placed over his head, he struggled as he was manoeuvred. He could hear the village in commotion, people calling out to him, calling out for Wes. 

The omega felt himself lifted onto a horse before an alphas presence appeared behind him. 

"I'm gonna enjoy breaking you," Simon shivered at MeiLong's voice in his ear. 

He could hear Wes shouting his name, the alphas voice fading away as the horse began to move. 

HongZheng.. HongZheng.. 

 

-

 

Wes's head was in his hands, he could hear Sam crying softly and Wayne trying to console him. 

Matthew and the others were all discussing, trying to find the location of MeiLong's village. Win and some others had been sent out to the last known location only to find it deserted. 

"This is all my fault," Sam whimpered into Wayne's shoulder, "if he hadn't sensed my heat none of this would've happened." 

Wes growled before standing up, "it's my fault," they all glanced to the leader seeing his exhausted look. "I sold him omegas all these years, Simon was right." 

The others all looked to a each other before Sam suddenly stood, he approached the leader cautiously. 

"No, you cared for us; gave us a home, we'll find him." Wes blinked at the blonde before smiling gently, nodding at the omega. "ChenXiang is strong, he won't go down without a fight." 

"ChenXiang.." Wes whispered slightly, Sam tilted his head but said nothing. 

They continued their discussions until an exhausted Teddy ran into the room. 

"Teddy? What's wrong?" Wayne asked gripping the younger's arm as he breathed deeply. 

"We found it! MeiLong's village!" 

Wes's eyes widened as he walked towards the exhausted beta, "where? Where is he?" 

Teddy walked towards the map before placing his finger on the location. 

Wes frowned as he bit his lip, it would be at least a two day ride and Simon had already been missing for three. 

"Well done, you and your men stay and rest. Guard the village." Wes commanded before he nodded to Wayne. 

The younger alpha turned to Sam, "ZiHong, you have to stay here-"

"What! No way! I'm coming with you!" Sam interrupted his tone serious. 

Wayne sighed gently giving the blonde a soft smile, "MeiLong and his men are really interested in omegas, you'd been running into a frenzy."

"I don't care," Sam's face dropped slightly his eyes shining, "ChenXiang has always been there for me, now I want to do the same for him." 

Wayne's brows rose before he chuckled slightly, "he's been teaching you too much about defiance." The omega grinned cheekily before kissing Wayne's lips gently. 

Wes watched the two as they smiled, he bit his lip; he was jealous. 

Teddy, Dylan, Evan and ZhiWei stayed in the village the rest of the company, as well as other fight worthy betas, headed towards MeiLong's village. 

Wes just hoped they'd get there quickly. 

-

 

Simon's head raised, hearing the sound of movement approaching his cell. He'd been in MeiLong's village for four days now, the alpha had thrown him into a cage. 

The village was like a huge brothel, omegas had their own cell and all of them were treated like nothing. 

Simon had seen some of them force fed a herb that forces their heats, he could feel their pain as they cried out. 

One of the omegas in the cell next to him had tried to escape, only for the alphas men to come down and take him away. Simon hadn't seen him since. 

He had to swallow back the bile that raised in this throat at the thought of Wes selling these poor people to such a horrible man. 

Simon shivered as he felt the presence of a beta approach him, "stand up, MeiLong wants to see you." 

Simon didn't move, the beta growled before gripping the omega harshly. Simon fought back causing the man to fall, he quickly made his way past all the cages trying to ignore all the omegas pained voices. 

He made it to the steps of the underground prison when more betas appeared. 

"Look boys! It's Wes's plaything!" 

Simon growled at the comment backing away as they approached him. 

He felt a punch to his jaw followed by a kick to his shin making him cry out as he fell to the floor. 

They dragged him up the stairs and through the village, he could see a large house that they were walking him into. 

Simon shivered as he felt MeiLong's pheromones in the air. The men threw him into a bedroom before locking the door behind him. 

The omega hit the door trying to open it, he wrapped his arms around himself as he glanced around. 

There were no windows in the room only the soft glow of the fire in the fireplace. There was a large bed and a chest of draws. The large room looked incredibly empty. 

The sound of the door opening made him back away, the alphas aura entering the room, "HongZheng... hurry up," Simon whispered to himself. 

MeiLong smirked darkly at the glaring omega before locking the door behind him. He only had a robe on, his chest on display as he eyed the omega carefully. 

"My men have been complaining about you, not eating, fighting back," MeiLong watched as the omega growled at him. 

Simon stepped back as the alpha approached him, the alphas pheromones trying to force him into submission. 

"You sure are stubborn," MeiLong commented seeing the omega fight against his advances. "We'll see how long it lasts." 

The alpha pulled something out of his pocket before running up to the omega. Simon struggled as he felt the alphas hand over his mouth forcing something down his throat. 

"Good boy." 

Simon was thrown onto the bed, he panicked as he felt his body heating up. Eyes widening when he recognised the symptoms of a heat beginning, "n-no." 

"Fuck yes," MeiLong licked his lips as he saw the omega tremble, he joined Simon on the bed untying his robe so it fell open revealing his toned naked body. 

Simon shuffled away from the alpha, whimpering softly when he felt a hand on his hip.

"If only HongZheng could see you now," MeiLong spoke darkly in the omegas ear watching him flinch. 

Simon shut his eyes as he felt the alpha undressing him, Wes's face appeared in his mind. He focused on the alphas handsome features trying his best to ignore MeiLong's travelling hands. 

After a few minutes of MeiLong touching him, he felt the alpha roll him over until he was on his stomach. 

His body was on fire, as much as he hated the man touching him he needed it. 

MeiLong growled when the omega refused to open his legs, keeping them shut with a lot of self control. 

"C'mon how can I fuck you with your legs closed?" Simon felt his anger boil, no one but Wes was allowed to touch him. 

He tried to turn around only to feel the alpha climb on top of him, his nasty erection resting on Simon's ass. 

"G-get off m-me," Simon growled his voice coming out more breathy than he wanted. 

MeiLong chuckled at the omega leaning down to whisper in his ear, "so defiant, I like it." 

Simon tried to pull away in panic as he felt the alpha snuffle the back of neck, "I'll make you mine, then he can never touch you again." 

The omegas eyes widen as he felt the alpha lick his neck, he gripped the sheets below him before crying out, "No! HongZheng!" 

The next thing he heard was the door crashing down. Turning his head quickly, Simon's eyes widened when he saw Wes stood there. A dark look in his eye. 

"ChenXiang.." 

Simon blinked at the use of his true name before he felt the alpha above him pull away. 

MeiLong glared at Wes before smirking, he slapped Simon's ass making the omega moan. 

"He likes it," MeiLong growled only for Wes to jump on him, punching the elders head making him dizzy. 

Simon could feel his heat get worse, the second wave hitting him. 

The alphas both sensed it, Wes grit his teeth as his heart beat faster. He quickly pushed MeiLong away hearing him growl before approaching the omega. 

Simon glanced over his shoulder at him, his body wanting Wes to just take him now. "H-hongZ-zheng, help me." 

The alpha swallowed back his arousal before taking off his shirt. The omega tilted his ass back making Wes groan slightly. 

He shook his head, throwing the shirt over Simon's body before picking the omega up princess style. 

Hearing MeiLong groan as he tried to stand, Wes jetted out the room following the way he'd entered until he saw the exit. 

He felt Simon kissing and licking his neck slightly as the omegas fingers played with Wes's hair. 

Distractingly, Wes glanced over to Wayne watching the alpha as he and the others helped free the omegas. Sam gave them their horses before telling them to run. 

Win and Matthew saw the leader approaching, the younger alpha looked away as Simon's heat hit him; staring at Matthew instead. 

"Wes, we've set up a camp ten minutes west," Matthew informed before glancing at the restless omega, "can you make it?"

The leader just nodded following Matthew's instructions and heading into the trees. 

The sounds of fighting and growling were in the distance, Wes tried to ignore the soft whimpers that Simon kept releasing. 

He sighed when the sight of their campsite cane into view, Riley and Ian were stood on guard. 

The young alpha breathed heavily as Wes approached, "Simon?" He could see the omega shuffling in Wes's arms his heat making Ian growl slightly. 

"Leave us." Wes demanded his voice hard. 

Riley pulled the young alpha away a look of rejection on his face as he did. 

Wes entered his tent before throwing the omega on the ground, he gazed down at Simon watching as the omega spread his legs his thighs wet with slick. 

"H-HongZheng, I-I need you," Simon breathed his skin on fire. 

Not needing anymore words the alpha pounced, he held the omega close to him. Simon blinked as he felt the alphas strong arms wrap around him. 

"ChenXiang, I thought I'd lost you," Wes whispered softly making Simon whimper softly. 

The omega couldn't stop the large smile that fluttered on his lips, "HongZheng..."

Pulling away slightly, Wes brushed some hair off the omegas sweaty forehead, "I got you." 

Simon felt the alphas fingers travel down his body before reaching his spread legs. Wes groaned as he felt the omegas slick, "so wet for me baby." 

"Only you," Simon whispered back a longing look in his shining eyes. Wes smiled before kissing the omegas cheek watching Simon flush slightly. 

"I won't ever hurt you again," Wes reassured before he pushed two fingers into the omegas awaiting body. 

Simon cried out softly feeling Wes stretch him gently, two fingers massaging his walls for something bigger. 

The omega breathed heavily as Wes entered a third finger, grazing his prostate gently. 

Wes chuckled as he listened to the omegas gentle whimpers. "I-I'm ready," Simon breathed spreading his legs wider. 

Biting his lip as he groaned darkly, Wes positioned himself at the omegas entrance. He pushed in slowly holding back his desire to just pound into the clenching body beneath him. 

After a few seconds, Wes couldn't hold back anymore, he thrust into the omega listening to his soft moans. 

Simon gripped the alphas biceps as he cried, the alpha hitting his sweet spot every time. "Ohh! Ahhh! Yes!" 

Wes growled gazing down at Simon, the omega had his head to the side breathy cries escaping him as his grip tightened on Wes's arms. 

Glancing up at the alpha, Simon suddenly sat up making Wes fall to the ground. 

The alpha looked up at him in confusion as Simon's hands came up to his throat as he sat on the alphas cock. 

"ChenXiang.." 

Simon breathed deeply, his hazy mind clearing slightly. Without hesitation, the omega lured Wes's head up slightly making him frown. 

Wes blinked in confusion as he watched the omega lean down, before Simon's soft lips connected with his own in a gentle kiss. 

The alpha closed his eyes before tilting his head, giving the omega better access. He felt Simon's tongue run over his teeth before exploring his mouth. Wes's tongue joined in until they were both fighting back. 

Simon rocked back on the alphas cock, making Wes chuckle into the kiss. Wes picked up the pace, thrusting back into the omegas rocking hips. 

The omega gripped Wes's chin, deepening the kiss further as he moaned into their mouths. His other hand stroked down Wes's strong chest before he rested it over the alphas heart. 

Wes opened his eyes glancing at Simon as he pulled away, a trail of saliva still connecting them. 

The omega smiled weakly his mouth releasing breathy moans as the alphas hips didn't give up. "H-HongZheng, I'm gonna.." 

Smirking up at him, Wes brought his hand down to the omegas smooth cock; gripping it tightly making Simon whimper. 

"Not yet." 

The omega cried out gently feeling Wes's thrusts slow down, his cock teasing Simon's insides as he dragged it out. 

"Please, I can't.." Simon whimpered gripping the alphas arms tightly. 

Smirking at the debauched omega, Wes stroked Simon's cock gently watching him throw his head back in ecstasy. 

Wes kept his slow pace as he watched the omega fall apart, Simon's body trembled as he couldn't hold back. 

He came all over the alphas hand making Wes groan as he kept stroking the sensitive cock. 

Simon shook as he felt the alphas hand still stroking him, Wes's thrusts picking up slightly before he released with a deep growl. 

Wes's cum soaked hand rested on Simon's stomach softly, his essence leaking down the omegas thighs. 

"You okay?" Wes brushed some hair out of the omegas face with his clean hand. 

Simon nodded as he smiled at Wes before leaning down, kissing the alphas lips softly. 

Humming in content, Wes sat up bringing Simon into his arms as he kissed back, his body reacting making his cock harden inside the omegas body. 

Simon whimpered slightly at the feel before pulling away from Wes's lips. He smiled gently before climbing off Wes's lap, turning over so he was now on his stomach. 

Tilting his head slightly, Wes ran his hands over the omegas ass making him moan as he squeezed the globes. 

Unable to resist the lure, the alpha entered Simon again; thrusting deeply, Wes growled as he felt the omega tighten around him; listening to his quiet moans as he hit the omegas prostate on every deep thrust. 

"HongZheng.." Simon whimpered softly glancing over his shoulder at the alpha. 

Wes met the omegas pretty eyes, seeing desire and also adoration in his gaze. "ChenXiang.." 

He leaned forwards, snuffling at the omegas neck gently. Simon smiled to himself as he felt the alphas tongue run over the skin. 

"Do it, HongZheng, make me yours," Simon breathed his cheeks flushing. 

Wes's eyes widened before a soft smile graced his lips, he kissed the omegas cheek before moving back to his neck. 

"ChenXiang, all mine, forever," with that he bit into the omegas neck making him moan loudly.

The alpha growled as he felt Simon release under him again, his channel tightening. 

Wes's hips picked up again, pounding into the omega as he stayed latched onto his neck. 

Simon gripped the sheet beneath him, his emotions running wild. His whole being wanting Wes. Needing Wes. 

After a few more minutes the alpha pulled away, glancing down at the permanent mark he had now left on his omega. 

He growled darkly before turning the omega around again. Simon stared up at him through lidded eyes, his hands by his head as he smiled. 

"So beautiful, my ChenXiang," Wes leaned down kissing the omega deeply, feeling Simon's hands run through his hair. 

The sudden sound of footsteps made Simon freeze, he pushed Wes away gently before glancing around the tent. He could sense Sam and the others. 

Wes chuckled at the omegas frozen look, "don't worry baby, we can still go on," he kissed down Simon's jaw, watching as the omega tried to hold in his moans. 

Growling slightly, Wes scooped the omega up making him sit in his lap. Simon whimpered slightly as he sank further onto the alphas cock. 

Simon wrapped his arms around Wes's neck, resting his forehead against the alphas shoulder as Wes began thrusting into him again. 

He bit his lip to stifle his moans as he saw the shadows of the others walking around as well as their voices. 

Wes growled slightly at Simon's attempt to be quiet, he cupped the omegas face making their foreheads rest together. 

"Let me hear you, baby," Simon shook his head, his cheeks on fire with embarrassment. 

Raising a brow slightly, Wes gripped the omegas hips thrusting harder into the quivering body. 

Simon couldn't hold back, his head fell to the alphas shoulder again as he moaned to Wes's deep thrusts. 

"That's it baby," Wes chuckled darkly, gripping the omegas ass and thrusting deeper. 

He threw his head back, Simon clenching around him as he cried. The alpha reached down again, stroking the omegas sensitive cock in time to his thrusts. 

Wes groaned as he felt the omegas pre cum slide down his fingers, "so wet baby, c'mon," Simon lifted his head staring into Wes's eyes. 

"H-hongZheng.." smirking at the omegas fucked out look, Wes kissed Simon gently again swallowing his cry as he came, shooting out and covering Wes's hand. 

Pulling away with a growl, Wes glanced down seeing how messy they both were. Covered in cum and sweat but Wes didn't care. 

"HongZheng, cum for me," Simon suddenly whispered in the alphas ear. Wes's eyes widened as he did just that, roaring as he shot his load inside the omega again. 

Slumping back, Wes fell to the ground pulling Simon on top of him. They both breathed deeply as they came down. 

Wes wrapped his arms around the omega; feeling his cock slide out and his essence drip out Simon's entrance. 

Simon whimpered at the sensation before reaching for a sheet and throwing it over them. He nestled into the alphas strong chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

The alpha chuckled, "don't you want to clean up?" He smiled fondly as Simon just shook his head before closing his eyes. 

Wes kissed the soft brown hair before he too closed his eyes, the mumbles of them outside the tent lulling him to sleep. 

-

 

To say he was extremely embarrassed the next morning would be an understatement. Sam giggled at him cheekily before wrapping him up in a big hug. 

"I'm so glad you're okay," he squeezed the elder omega, "I was so scared." 

Simon smiled as he petted the blonde hair, pulling away he could see the relief in the younger's eyes. 

"Wes, MeiLong ran away, we don't know where he went." Wayne informed the leader watching as he growled darkly. 

"For now, we return to the village, MeiLong will turn up somewhere." Wes commanded watching as they all nodded in agreement. 

Wes pulled Simon next to him as they headed back, their horses now with the freed omegas. 

"What happened to them all?" Simon asked gently. 

Sam appeared beside him, "the omegas were all freed, the betas fought back," he lowered his head slightly, "some of them are dead, the others fled." Simon nodded as he listened. 

The trip back took almost four days, by the time nightfall came on the fourth day they could see the village. 

"Finally!" Riley breathed, all of them tired from all the walking. 

They were surprised by how quiet the village was. Wes glanced around a frown set on his face, "something's not right." 

Simon glanced to the leader before biting his lip, he felt an eerie atmosphere that he'd never felt in the village. 

Suddenly people appeared out of no where, swords in their hands as they surrounded the company. 

Wes drew his sword making the others follow, Sam and Simon were pushed to the middle as they had no weapons. 

Simon gently reached forwards, taking a dagger out of Wes's back pocket. The alpha turned around at the touch, nodding to Simon when he saw the weapon. 

Turning back, the leader growled as he saw MeiLong walk out of his home, Teddy, Dylan, Evan and ZhiWei all behind him, captured. 

"MeiLong! You bastard!" Wes charged forwards making his way through the men before heading straight for MeiLong. 

The elder alpha drew his sword, blocking Wes's advances as he attacked. 

Matthew quickly pulled the omegas towards him, himself and Win protecting them as a fight broke out. 

Simon watched from his position, he held Sam tightly as the younger trembled. He could see Wes fighting MeiLong back, but the elder alpha was angry; his strength fighting against Wes's. 

"Let us help!" Simon cried glancing to Matthew out the corner of his eye, the beta looked reluctant but nodded. 

Wayne quickly took Sam's hand pulling him close as he slashed the men coming after him. Matthew followed Simon as he headed towards the leader's house and their bound comrades. 

Evans head peeked up as he saw the elder omega, "Simon! Behind you!" 

Turning quickly, the man's attack was abruptly stopped by Matthew's sword. The beta pushed him back before turning to Simon, "go!" 

The omega ran quicker, using Wes's dagger to free the others. Evan gripped his shoulder gently before pushing him inside. 

"What're you doing?" Simon demanded feeling the younger omega push harder, "I want to help!"

"Simon, he's after you!" Evan defended just as a loud growl made them all freeze. 

Simon watched with horror as Wes dropped to his knees, a slash on his chest. Matthew held the elder back as he tried to run to the alpha. 

 

MeiLong chuckled darkly at the younger alpha glaring up at him, "not so tough now, huh?" 

Wes growled deeply, watching MeiLong as he circled around him. 

"I challenge you to leadership of this village," MeiLong bellowed, the villagers all frightened in their homes. 

The men all stopped fighting, glancing between the two alphas. Wes spat out some blood before standing up shakily. 

"I accept." 

Simon's eyes widened, the alpha looked extremely weakened and the smug look on MeiLong's face was making him tremble. 

MeiLong growled before dropping his sword, he roared as he charged at Wes. The younger alpha fell back to the floor, he quickly moved as the elders foot stomped down. 

Growling threateningly, Wes charged back, both of them scratching and biting at each other. 

Matthew held Simon closer, feeling the omega whimper as he hurt along with the alpha. "Stay strong, Simon, for Wes." The beta whispered gently making Simon nod.

Everyone backed away as the alphas seized up to each other, growls and grumbles leaving them as they fought. 

MeiLong had more strength but Wes had better skill. The elder alphas frustration evident as he continued lashing out. 

A sudden swipe took MeiLong by surprise, the elder alpha flew backwards his mouth bleeding. He wiped his lips before growling, "this ends now!" 

Simon's eyes widened as he saw the elder alpha reach into his pocket, pulling out a dagger. 

Without thinking, Simon pulled away from Matthew ignoring the betas cries. 

He charged forwards pulling out his own dagger, "HongZheng!" Wes's expression darkened as he saw the omega running towards MeiLong. 

"ChenXiang!" 

Simon drove the dagger straight into the alphas flesh, he felt liquid travel down his hands. 

MeiLong spluttered slightly, he turned to see Simon trembling as he held his dagger in the alphas stomach. 

He slapped the omega across the face making him fall, Wes quickly ran to his omegas aid wrapping him up in his arms. 

MeiLong's blood was all over Simon's hands as he shivered in Wes's arms. 

He watched as the alpha fell, life leaving his eyes. 

The sound of people cheering was in the background, Simon just gripped Wes's shirt tightly before he heard the alpha groan. 

Turning he could see the wound on Wes's chest, he had been slashed deeply. Simon whimpered slightly as he pulled away, "H-HongZheng, you're hurt.." 

Wes just smiled weakly before attempting to stand. He slumped back down again. Simon flung the alphas arm over his shoulders as he stood, hoisting the leader up. 

Win appeared at the other side, smiling gently at Simon before nodding. 

"Quick, get him inside," Matthew ordered. Simon felt a hand on his shoulder, Sam pulled him away from the alpha; Wayne taking his place in helping Wes stand. 

"Let them help him," Sam held his shoulder gently before glancing down at his hands, "let's get you cleaned up." 

Simon just nodded his mind completely blank only focussing on the wellbeing of his alpha. His mate. 

 

-

 

Wes groaned slightly his body aching, he opened his cloudy eyes recognising his surroundings as his bedroom. 

He felt Simon's presence, turning his head slightly he could see the omega snoozing softly beside him. He was quite far away, like he was giving Wes space. 

The alpha reached out for him, brushing the brown hair out the omegas face. He saw Simon's eyes flutter open slightly before he sat up. 

"HongZheng! You're awake, how're you feeling?" The omega stroked Wes's hair soothingly. 

Wes hummed in content, smiling up at Simon gently, "I'm okay." 

Simon released a sigh of relief, leaning down to kiss the alphas lips in an innocent kiss. 

The alpha ran a hand through Simon's hair, pulling away to rest their foreheads together. "Is it over, is he gone?" 

Simon nodded gently a smile gracing his features, "he's dead, his men left; never to return." 

Wes released a deep breath as he smiled up at the omega. Simon ran his fingers over the alphas bandaged chest, watching Wes's face as he grimaced slightly. 

"It hurts?" 

The alpha shook his head, "I'm fine," Simon bit his lip before laying back down feeling Wes's arm wrap round his shoulders and pull him closer. 

They stayed in silence for a while before Wes suddenly spoke again, "I was so afraid that I'd lost you." 

Simon blinked up at the alpha a confused look on his face, "what're you talking about?" 

Wes growled slightly, "the way he looked at you, it made me sick," his arm tightened around the omega. 

Simon chuckled softly feeling the alphas gaze on him, "no one can ever look at me like that again." He kissed Wes's shoulder softly. "I'm all yours." 

Wes grinned happily kissing the top of the omegas head, "and I'm all yours."


	7. Epilogue

One year later....

 

Simon crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway to the town hall. 

Recently there had been an influx of omegas entering the village. It made most of the villagers happy, some of them finally finding mates. 

Simon couldn't help but narrow his gaze as he watched some of the newly arrived fawn over Wes. 

The alpha seemed to be enjoying the attention too. 

Scoffing slightly, Simon turned his head. Matthew and Sam were stood beside him talking about the recent influx of people. 

"I think it's probably because of the soil," Matthew spoke seriously, the blonde omega giggled slightly. 

"The soil?" 

Matthew pouted slightly, "what's so funny? We have the best vegetation and crops in all the lands!" He spoke so passionately Simon couldn't help but chuckle too. 

He shook his head before glancing back to Wes again. The alpha was laughing at something the omegas were saying. They were leaning into the leader, invading his personal space. 

"-mon? Simon!" 

The omega shook his head turning to the source of the voice. Ian stood before him a concerned look on his face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Simon blinked before he smiled gently, "I'm fine, how're you?" 

The young alpha looked to his feet slightly, a soft blush appearing on his face. Matthew and Sam stood next to Simon glancing at Ian in wonder. 

"I think I've found my mate," Ian admitted an excited but also nervous look crossing his features. 

Simon smiled softly as well as the two next to him. "So, who is it?" Matthew probed, grinning at the alpha making him chuckle. 

"It's Riley." 

They all gave the alpha a surprised look, Simon thought that the alpha had found one of the omegas. But the happy look on the young alphas face made him smile. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Simon urged just as the beta walked out of the trees with Evan. 

Ian's eyes widened before he turned back to Simon. The omega gave him a supportive smile before pushing him softly towards the beta. 

He frowned when he felt eyes on him, sighing slightly he turned back to the leader. 

Wes was sat staring at him, a slight glare in his eyes. He was now ignoring the omegas around him as they continued talking. 

Simon raised a brow at him before turning away again. 

 

-

 

Wes waited patiently, the bedroom door wide open as he sat on the bed. He hadn't spoke to his omega all day, the new members of the village had taken his time all day. 

He smirked to himself as he remembered earlier on, he felt Simon's jealousy easily but seeing the omega made him just want to tease him more. 

Wes knew the new omegas angered Simon with how much they wanted to spend time with the leader. Most of the time he didn't even listen to them, instead watching Simon as he fumed. 

He perked up as he sensed Simon enter the house followed by the sound of the front door locking. 

Footsteps headed towards the bedroom. Wes stood up, naked, and leaned against the bedpost. 

 

Simon yawned gently, padding down the cold stone toward the bedroom. 

He blinked at the open door, seeing Wes stood naked smirking at him. Simon just rolled his eyes before shutting the door behind him. 

The omega walked to the other side of the bed, beginning to undress and get ready for bed. 

Simon could hear Wes's deep breathing behind him as the bed dipped. 

Wes placed his hands on the omegas shoulders, softly massaging him. He leaned forwards, kissing Simon's neck gently. 

The omega tilted his head to the side giving Wes more room. The alpha ran his tongue over the expanse of skin feeling Simon preen. 

Chuckling darkly, Wes nipped at the omegas ear before whispering, "I saw you today, you're jealous aren't you?" 

Simon scoffed slightly before standing up, he turned to see the alpha on hands and knees staring up at him. 

The omega cupped Wes's face gently before chuckling softly, "what about you?" 

Wes suddenly remembered seeing Simon laughing with Ian earlier, the thought made him growl slightly. 

Simon bit his lip as he grinned, he pushed Wes back making him lay down. 

The alpha watched him carefully as Simon took off the rest of his clothes, making him just as naked as Wes. 

Simon straddled the alpha, feeling Wes's hands stroke his thighs softly.

"You're the only one for me," Simon whispered as he leaned down, latching their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

Wes smiled into the kiss, one hand coming to cup the back of Simon's head. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Simon's mouth feeling the omega moan. 

The alpha growled as he felt Simon's hips rock into him, their cocks brushing together. 

"ChenXiang, I'm all yours baby," Wes smirked at the omegas bashful face. 

Simon smiled before kissing down the alphas body, his collarbones, nipples, strong abs; before stopping just after his navel. 

Wes growled down at the omega seeing him smirking up at him, "c'mon baby," the alpha urged. 

Raising a brow, Wes bit back a groan as his cock was surrounded by moist heat. The omega moaned around his cock, the vibrations running through Wes's body. 

He gripped Simon's hair gently, using his grip to urge the omega on.

Simon bobbed his head licking at the hot flesh in his mouth and feeling it pulse. He whimpered slightly, feeling the alphas fingers in his hair guiding him. 

"Fuck yes! So good to me baby," Wes complimented, glancing down just as one of Simon's hands disappeared. 

He sensed the omegas excitement, taking a large breath of Simon's pheromones, making him groan. "You smell so good baby." 

Simon moaned around the cock in his mouth, his fingers in his own entrance stretching himself for the alpha. 

Wes gripped the omegas hair tightly, feeling his teeth graze the sensitive skin of his cock. He released a breathy growl before pulling Simon off his cock. 

Simon gave the tip one last kiss before he moaned slightly. Wes groaned as he saw the omegas hand busy behind himself. 

"You ready for me baby?" 

The omega just nodded, his hands resting on Wes's chest as the alpha positioned his cock at Simon's stretched entrance. 

Wes rubbed the entrance with his tip teasingly, Simon growled at him as he glanced down. "D-don't, I-I can't." 

Smirking at the omegas clouded look, Wes thrust upwards the omega sinking on his cock. 

Simon cried out softly as he dug his fingers into the alphas chest. Wes moved his hands to the omegas thigh, staring up at him longingly. 

"ChenXiang, you're so beautiful," he couldn't stop staring, Simon looked breathtaking like this. 

His soft brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his body bowed beautifully as he moaned, his pretty eyes staring straight at Wes. 

The alpha began his thrusts, pounding deep into Simon's awaiting body. The omega moaned at every thrust, Wes hitting his sweet spot every time. "Ahh! Yes! Faster! HongZheng~!" 

Wes smirked up at the omega, listening to every word that fell from his mouth. 

Biting his lip to stifle his groans, Wes brought his hand to the omegas cock, stroking him in time to the thrusts. 

Simon threw his head back with a loud cry, his hands moving to rest on the leader's thighs as he sank back on the alphas cock and thrust into his hand. 

Wes smirked as he watched, his hand covered in the omegas pre cum making the strokes easier and slick. "Mmm, so pretty like this, My ChenXiang.." 

Simon felt his cheeks heat up followed by the alpha chuckling. His eyes widened when he felt Wes move, the alpha sat up before bringing their mouths together again. 

The omega kissed back, their tongues battling as they continued. Wes ran his tongue over the omegas teeth and his palate, tasting himself on Simon's tongue. 

Simon moaned as the alpha attacked his mouth, Wes's hips and hand still not letting up. 

Saliva ran down his chin, Wes pulled away smirking at the sight of his debauched omega. 

He kissed down Simon's neck, feeling the omegas fingers thread through his hair before a breathy moan fell from his lips. "HongZheng, I-I'm gonna.." 

Wes pulled away just in time to watch Simon come apart. He cried out the alphas name as he finished. 

He felt the omegas cum run over his hand and on his chest, Simon's slick running down his thigh. 

Simon's body trembled, his channel clenching around the alphas cock, Simon leaned forwards resting his forehead against Wes'. "HongZheng.." 

Wes grit his teeth but was unable to hold back his roar. He shot his load into the omega listening to him hum in satisfaction. 

The alpha fell back against the bed, taking Simon with him and wrapping him up in his arms. 

"Thank you." 

Wes frowned at the omegas words, "for what?" 

Simon sat up, wrapping a sheet around them. He stared into Wes's eyes deeply, kissing the alphas nose before a soft smile rose on his face. "I love you." 

Wes smiled back listening to Simon giggle as he felt his cheeks light up. He ran a finger down the omegas face, "I love you too, my ChenXiang."


End file.
